And there are still some !
by Angelica R
Summary: [Extension of This and all these other things] : Did you like This and all these other things ? No ? Well, that's too bad… If yes, this text is for you ! This collection will develop more some themes in OS by using some ships I already talked about in This and all these other things. You don't need to read This and all these other things to understand this story. Multipairing.
1. OS 1 : How did it happen ?

And there are still some !

[Extension of _This and all these other things_] : Didyou like _This and all these other things_ ? No ? Well, that's too bad… If yes, this text is for you ! This collection will develop more some themes in OS by using some ships I already talked about in _This and all these other things. _Youdon't need to read_This and all these other things _to understand this story.Multipairing.

OS 1 : How did it happen ?

Part 1 : She just wanted to help him !

**Pairing : Darling Pan.**

**Warnings : AU. Underage, Dark!Wendy. Dark!fic. Lime, awkward situations, potential non-con. **

**Happens during seasons 2 and 3, before and during operation Save Henry.**

**It's a reference to chapter 56 of _This and all these other things._**

**2\. AU [Dark] :**

**There was a light in their sister's eyes, that they didn't understand, and which proved how much Neverland corrupted her.**

**They couldn't recognize her anymore.**

She was fourteen years old when the shadow had taken her for the first time.

The worst of it, was that, not only was it something she had done completely willingly, but furthermore, she had been _happy_ to leave.

Happy to leave her house, to leave her parents, her brothers, Baelfire, _happy_, just simply, to escape this monotone life which was hers in this Victorian England where she didn't feel like she belonged to, where she would have to grow up, not to believe in magic, and one day, _get married_.

To become a good little English woman, in fact…

And Wendy Darling, she refused completely at all this fate that had been designed for her and in which her parents were going to lock her up without even noticing.

But Baelfire, him, he should have _understood_, right ?

Understand her fascination for this strange world that she didn't know, for this magic which seemed to be able to do everything and anything, for this shadow which was coming from nowhere and which seemed to be so mysterious and fascinating.

Magic could make her _fly_, and she didn't understand _why_ Baelfire was so much afraid of it.

In his world, magic may was evil, but here – she was sure of this, in her naivety – she was not…

She trusted the shadow, with all her heart of a child who just wanted to believe in fairies, mermaids and pirates, in this world where no one ever got old, where no one even _gr__e__w up_.

Where no one died.

And maybe that, in her innocence, she had believed that she could go freely from the island, then come back, then leave again, after she would have decided to grow up for good, she still thought that Peter Pan, those to who the shadow belonged (or rather, to say the truth, it was him who belonged to the shadow, him who had sold to him his soul and his humanity as well as the rest), was someone good.

She would have never thought that Neverland was in reality a terrible jail, directed by a monstrous man who became a child again and who just wanted one thing : to stay alive forever.

To live forever, not in order to be a child, but just so he would _never _have responsibilities, and never disappear.

She didn't know either that the true Hell was in fact this Enchanted Land from where no one ever came back, at least, not if the ruler of the place didn't allow them to.

_§§§§_

It was cold and dark the night the shadow took her for the first time.

It might be due to the fact that she was just dressed during this night with her habitual night clothes, and to say the truth, she didn't really pay attention to it, since her excitation at the simple idea of going _there_ was too much strong.

She didn't know yet that this coldness was announcing the darkness in which she would be soon plunged against her will…

The shadow let her reach the ground with softness, and as her feet were touching the ground full of grasses, soils and stones of Neverland, Wendy finally realized how cold the atmosphere was around her, and she began to shiver.

She asked herself if it was this way every time on the island, before she rejected this thought as far as possible in her spirit.

No, of course no, heat should come back when it was the day, right ?

This island couldn't be frozen all the time…

(And yet…

The shadows and the coldness…

They were the only things which were always present in Neverland.)

Putting rapidly aside the fact that she was literally freezing, with a smile on her lips, she looked around her, discovering then everything she had always dreamed to see.

There were boys dancing around a fire, leaded by another boy who seemed to be older than all the other, and who was holding in his hands a pan flute, of which he was playing right now.

They were playing together, laughing, screaming, and they seemed to be the happiest people in the world, and Wendy felt a soft heat invade her as she was seeing them having fun this way.

It was _this_ that she had always wanted.

Maybe that it was the enchantress magic of Neverland which was invading her, but the fact is that she didn't want to go anymore.

The strange fact that she couldn't hear the music of the flute hit her for some seconds, but, some seconds later, she didn't think about it anymore, just joining the group.

After some minutes, the dance ended, as Peter Pan (it had to be him, right ? The one the shadow talked about so much, to her and to her brothers, since the shadow was always around him. It couldn't be someone else.) stopped playing, and walked in her direction.

He really looked like the happy and laughing child described by the shadow, and, had she been more careful, maybe that she would have seen the calculative light which was in his look.

The thing she still didn't know, was that it was not _her_ that he wanted on his island.

Well, not now, and especially, not this way, not as she was still so innocent and that she still had faith in life.

What she still didn't know either, unfortunately, was that soon, this young boy would break her.

_§§§§_

"Wendy Darling, he then saluted her, I am happy to meet you.

\- How do you know my name ?"

Peter Pan then smiled a new time.

It had been since six months that the shadow was coming every nights in the house of Wendy Darling and her brothers, six months that this one was trying by all the ways to attire them in Neverland.

And now that Baelfire had finally reached London, where he had to be, the immortal's plan was finally going to begin.

"My shadow told me a lot about you."

The young girl began to smile.

Yes, indeed.

It was _perfect_.

_§§§§_

The fall was even more brutal.

The thing Wendy never told to Baelfire, is that in reality, she didn't spend just one night in Neverland.

Time passed totally differently there (because yes, even if it passed slowly, time was not _completely_ frozen at all. It was not for nothing that Peter Pan was trying to run against time, against _death_, so he would one day get Henry's heart), so she stayed there for some days, and some nights.

And at no moment she was really happy.

Because, unlike what herself (and other, after her) thought, Neverland was _absolutely_ _not_ a place for children.

Not since Peter took the control of it.

She was here since three days when the mask definitely fell, when the veil she had on her eyes was ripped out into pieces.

Oh, of course, the first nights were not really easy as well, between the terrible coldness which had taken her since the fire stopped, and with the sobs of the Lost Boys who were crying for their parents that they had sometimes even forgotten with time…

But she was still thinking it was just homesick.

After all, she did miss her family too, but she knew it, she would be able to _come_ _back_ home, soon, and she believed that they could too.

And then, little by little, she finally understood that it was something else.

That these children, as happy as they seemed to be, just wanted one thing.

_Come back home_.

A thing they couldn't do, as they didn't get any pixie dust, and especially because…

_The shadow was not letting them go away_.

They were just prisoners, and Wendy could just shiver when she imagined herself living the same fate.

Except that her, she was lucky.

She was a girl, and in Neverland, there was _no one_, since it was _not_ what Peter Pan wanted.

One night later, according to the time of the land without magic, and three weeks later, according to the one of Neverland, Pan and the shadow finally let her go.

Leaving her with one promise, as simple and efficient as terrifying.

The shadow would come back, and take John and Michael.

This trip was the first contact – and certainly not the last – that Wendy Darling had got with darkness, and it terrified her.

She knew that she would never forget Pan's terrifying smile, nor his laugh, not even after years far from him.

Never would she forget this betrayal, this treason of her confidence, the destruction of her innocence.

Unluckily, it seemed like he was not ready to leave her and her family alone.

_§§§§_

When Baelfire sacrificed himself for them, when he was taken by the shadow, was ripped out from them while she was sure that it _couldn't happen_, her heart broke.

The hardest thing in the situation was to try to explain to their parents why Baelfire was now gone, and the reason why he would not come back, not _anymore_.

She could have told them the truth, indeed, but she refused to be perceived as a mad woman.

And if her parents as well as her brothers more and more succeeded to heal from this absence, from this loss, well, she never forgot.

And the adolescent who was not a child anymore, who would _never_ be one again, made a promise to herself.

_I will find you Baelfire_.

_And I will save you from the shadow, from Peter Pan, from the island and its horror._

_Don't loose hope, please._

Soon, she would be the one who would.

_§§§§_

Wendy Darling was now sixteen years old and had no more illusions in her heart when Peter Pan's shadow took her a new time.

She had the feeling that it was _her_ who had to do this, to go back to the island, because she had to sort something out with Pan and his island, because it was her who had wanted to leave there the first time, because it was _her_ who had made the shadow go to their home, because she hadn't believed Baelfire about the dangerous nature and the toxicity of magic.

Oh, how much wrong she had been…

All of this was _her fault_, and she had to fix things.

Because she had nightmares every nights since two years, because the evil and incredibly sardonic laugh of Peter haunted her permanently, because she had conscience that a part of herself had stayed on the island, she knew that in a sense, she never _really_ left.

Because John and Michael had grown up, them who were just six and eight years old when it happened, and they had succeeded to _forget_, a thing she just _couldn't do_, because they were still children, and they still had in them this innocence she didn't have in her anymore, and that Pan had succeeded to ruin during the little time where she was on his cursed island.

Neverland haunted her, had became a part of herself, and she knew that she would be able to free herself just by coming there and by saving Baelfire of this terrible place.

She knew too much that it would certainly not be easy.

What she didn't know either, is that the island never forgot her at all.

_§§§§_

The young girl came back into the land of her nightmare after she said goodbye to her brothers, after she promised them she would come back soon (_liar, liar, liar. Oh, poor Wendy, you who still believed that everything would end well_) and after she made them promise to forever, _forever_ lock up the window of their room, when it was the night.

And to never call back the shadow.

After her mother left her, saying her good night, Wendy went to bed, wiped the tears which threatened to roll, faked to sleep, and, after she was sure that her parents were asleep, as she was listening to their peaceful breath, she stand up, went to the window of her room (it had been since a long, long time that she didn't share a room with her brothers), and opened it wide.

The cold wind of the night surrounded her, and she shivered, being brought back in thought two years ago, at a time where she was still innocent and happy.

This time, she let some tears roll along her cheeks.

_I am sorry Baelfire._

_I am so sorry… _

She wiped them a new time, then, after she had calmed herself, she took a deep breath.

"I believe in you, she whispered, the heart into pieces, remembering that it was this belief which had lost herself and had lost Baelfire two years ago."

The worst is that, it was not even a lie.

Yes, the little girl who still believed in Peter Pan and his kindness was still here, in her, well hidden, and Wendy hated her to still want to believe in a monster who had just try to destroy her.

(There were so much things she didn't tell to Baelfire and her brothers concerning her trip to Neverland.)

When the shadow appeared in front of her for the second time, as she was taking her hand, she did it without being full of joy, but of disgust.

_§§§§_

She remembered it like it was yesterday.

In just one second, as old sensations long forgotten were coming back to her memory, she remembered everything.

How Baelfire had tried, with all his forces, to stop her to go _there_, how she had refused to listen to him, even by knowing that his family had been broken _because_ of this magic she admired and loved so much.

How Pan finally destroyed everything, how the shadow had taken Baelfire from them, how the young boy _sacrificed himself_ for them.

Wendy never told anyone about the numerous nightmares which had haunted her after the disappearance of the one she considered as her third brother.

They weren't nightmares, not really.

In them, she was seeing Pan, and he was laughing of her, laughing of her weakness, laughing of her failure, laughing of her loss.

It was just as if he was _really_ here.

And maybe was he there, for real, and maybe did she come back for real on the island, during these moments, after all, wasn't Neverland supposed to be a place where children could escape during their dreams ?

(It was not the case anymore.

Pan had corrupted it so much…)

It had lasted two years, two years during which the monster of her nightmares had followed her in her dreams ; laughing again and again of her.

As she was putting her feet again on the frozen ground of Neverland, Wendy Darling realized finally how much _afraid_ she was.

_§§§§_

Felix's evil smile was the first thing she saw as she was focusing again on what was around her.

"Welcome back to Neverland… Wendy."

She almost answered him that she didn't want at all to come back.

Pan's sudden arrival stopped her from doing so.

This one was smiling at her, this same smile which had haunted the nights and the life of Wendy these last two years.

"Wendy, Wendy, Wendy… he declared with a fake affability. I am so happy to see you again.

_This feeling is not shared, trust me…_ she thought with a cold anger.

Before, she would have believed him.

Now, she knew who he was.

She sent him death stares, crossing her arms, in order to show herself as being threatening and to try to warm herself.

\- Where is he, Peter ?"

The one she once believed she could call her friend immediately faked surprise.

"Who ?

\- You know perfectly about who I am talking. About Baelfire ! Tell me now where he is, because I don't want to play !"

It was especially not the good answer to give to someone like Peter Pan, since the game was _just who was_ this little bastard, whose face twisted into an abominable smile.

"So, you don't want to play ? Alright, if you want this… That's too bad for you ! Bring her where you know, he said, talking to two lost boys who immediately took her by the arms without protesting, and this rapidity alone was enough to make her shiver.

Seeing the terror invade her, he began to smirk, his smile becoming vicious.

He came closer to her and took her face in his right hand.

\- What did you think my dear Wendy ? He whispered to her in a terribly obscene way. That you would just have to come here, reclaim Baelfire and that I would let you leave then ? No… You should know me better than that, he said with irony.

I have great projects for him, and maybe for you too, I admit I still didn't decide what I want to do of you… You presence was not expected by me, I have to recognize it too. You should have never came back in Neverland, Wendy ! He added, as she was taken."

A new feeling of fear invaded her as she was understanding in which trap she had thrown herself at this moment, to which she couldn't escape, and she began to move, trying to escape.

"No ! NO ! She didn't know where they were bringing her, but it didn't seem to be really good. Peter, let me go ! (Oh, how naive she had been to dare thinking she could do this alone !) Baelfire ! She then screamed, desperate, hoping she would be heard by him. BAELFIRE !"

The thing she didn't know, was that he was at the other side of the island, and that he couldn't hear her.

_§§§§_

Her first night in the cage was more than atrocious.

The coldness, the loneliness, the despair she was feeling toward her failure and her naivety, which had made her believe that she could defy Peter Pan _on her own_, all of this stopped her from sleeping.

The discomfort of her prison didn't help either…

She stayed there for three days, three days during which hunger and thirst tortured her horribly, three day during which the simple fact of doing her business was a real torture for her.

After three days, taken by pity (or maybe thinking she was too much weak) Peter let her go out of the cage, and brought her back to their tree.

The young woman had lost conscience since a long time, her hygiene was clearly not good, and her face had became terribly pale, in a worrying way.

It just made Pan's smile become larger, as he was seeing there just an occasion to break her and make her go on his side.

A thing he could have done with Baelfire too, but the fact is that he wanted him to be angry at him, he _wanted_ him to escape one day.

But Wendy, she didn't really belong to his grand plan to exist forever.

In fact, he hadn't known what to do of her at first.

Then, he had a plan.

The one to use Wendy again those she used to love, against her brothers, against Baelfire, against everything in which she believed once…

And to destroy everything which was good in her.

Not only, by the way…

His purpose was also to make her his queen, queen of darkness and of Neverland – which would make her even more fall – because he may wanted to be young forever, but it didn't stop him from not wanting to be alone.

One day, yes, _one day_, he _knew_ it : she would love him.

And it didn't matter that he had to destroy everything in her so she would one day.

And he could just savor the perfect irony of this situation.

Almost with tenderness, he put his hand in the hair of the young sleeping girl, who started at this contact and finally opened her eyes.

She tried to go away from this forced and non desired contact, but her physical weakness stopped her.

As he was seeing the fear in her eyes, not well hidden behind her tiredness, he began to smile.

"What are you going to do to me ? Wendy asked him with a voice which was weak, but also full of a courage which impressed him despite himself."

It wouldn't be easy to break her, he then understood.

He wanted her dark and destroyed, but she would not let him to do it.

It would just make the game funnier and the victory more savoring for him.

Not answering, he just gave her the half of a coconut, being used as a glass of water, that she avidly took, finally satiating her thirst.

Taking her head, he helped her to stand up and to sit down on a chair not far from the table on which there was a sumptuous meal prepared especially for her.

Knowing that it was her only way to survive on this cursed island, Wendy decided to put her suspicion aside, and she began to eat in silence.

She rejected as far as possible in the deep of herself the morbid gratitude that she was beginning to feel toward Pan, knowing it was _him_ who had starved her in the first place.

"Now, Wendy, tell me… Do you accept to belong to the lost boys and join me ? Oh, and of course, you have to be conscious that I will not let you see Baelfire again, it would be a problem for me if you did… So ?

Revived, she gave him a look full of anger.

\- You can still dream of it… she told him with violence.

He smiled.

\- Oh, this is going to be so fun."

_§§§§_

The game continued for a certain time.

With a sadistic amusement, Pan put her in her cage, for one, three, six days, according to his mood, sometimes even more, making her go out, feeding herself and drinking when she _really _needed to.

Then, he let her rest some times, maintaining her alive the best he could.

And the cruel game was beginning again.

Wendy didn't regret her decision – not yet, in fact – because she still had the certitude that one day, she would succeed to leave, to escape.

She still had faith, not in Peter, in fact, but in herself, and in Baelfire.

One day, they would get out of this hell.

_§§§§_

Sometimes, when dehydration or hunger didn't make her loose conscience, and didn't make her hallucinate, Wendy asked herself if Baelfire was well or not.

She knew that he was not with the other Lost Ones, as one them told her that he had fled even before she arrived, and that he was in a place of the island that they didn't really know.

At other moments – the worst – when the depression and the sadness were invading her, she told herself that he may be already dead.

And when she lost completely hope – it didn't last for long, but yet it arrived – she was beginning to think that if it was the case, well, it was for the better, and then, it would have been better for her if she had died too.

They were going to suffer for all eternity, without being able to escape from it.

Was not it the definition of Hell ?

What could be worst than that ?

She didn't know yet that it was just the beginning.

_§§§§_

Three weeks…

He had let her in it for three _fucking _weeks.

She was going to kill him.

Oh, by all the gods, she was going _so much to kill him_.

Well, she would do so only if she could succeed to move again.

The young girl was now out of the cage and she was bursting with an anger which was more or less contained.

Oh, she _hated _so much this cage.

Not that, again, she was stopped from leaving it sometimes, but it didn't change the fact that this prison was everything but comfortable.

And the thing is that she didn't like being locked up.

Moreover, the more she stayed in the inside of the cage, the weakest she was beginning.

Even if Pan and the other had not been there for an enough long moment which would allow her to flee, she would not have been able to do so, because she _couldn't even run anymore_, because her legs were too much weak.

She was slowly passing away, hunger and thirst were continuing to torture her, even if Pan had used his magic to make it so her natural needs would be less complicated to support, by stopping a little her biological clock, kind of.

The lack of sleep was more and more painful to support, and she was feeling her back breaking itself more and more as time passed, and that the painful experience of the fact of "sleeping" in this cage was printed more and more in her body, and she told herself too that soon, she would have no strength to fight.

So yes, just to say that she hated more and more Peter Pan.

Well, more than before…

It had been since already three hours that she was alone, out of the cage, lying on the grass and frozen, and she was asking herself with horror when this damn bastard would stop this hell and let her die.

If there was not Baelfire and her brothers, as well as her parents, for who she still wanted to stay alive, she would have surely already tried to kill herself since a long time.

Talking about that, Neverland's magic was not helping her at all, it was even the contrary.

Little by little, she was beginning to forget their faces.

It was the way this world worked, the more time you stayed in it, the more you risked to loose your memories from the "real" world.

It was a thing which had already began to happen in her during her first trip, and it was the reason why Neverland was supposed to be a place where you didn't stay forever, where children, during their dreams, could forget real.

Rule which had been of course not respected by Peter Pan…

Oh, hell, she couldn't even succeed to _move_ !

Three weeks, three long _fucking_ weeks, during which she had stayed locked up, and where her stay had been cut by pauses and where she could leave during a too short time, where she had tried to sleep, without a great success.

Three painful weeks, full of sadness, of sufferings, of despair.

Oh, and of _boredom_, too.

Because yes, when you stay alone for so much time without having a lot of things to do except looking at the sky or at the view, you get bored really fast.

And it was not as if Peter had given her a book, or something like that, or even something to do.

But well, since the island was almost always plunged in the dark, it wouldn't have changed anything…

Without forgetting the fact that time passed _slowly_ in this world, which made things _worst_ than they already were, and even longer.

Standing up slowly, she tried to stay on her feet, before grimacing, feeling that she had a lot of difficulties to move her legs.

She hold on with difficulty to one of the branches of a tree next to her, before seeing with displeasure Peter Pan walk into her direction.

Wendy made some steps, and she hid a moan of pain, as she felt how insensitive her legs were now, after the too long and forced immobilization she had to endure in the cage, not wanting him to realize how bad she was feeling.

Because of him, yes, but to be honest, it was not as if he was able to feel any ounce of remorse.

Despite the pain and the coldness, the young girl succeeded to send a look full of anger to her torturer.

All the affection she had once felt for him was long gone now, was dead, had completely burned, at the same time as the rest of her innocence and her beliefs.

Now, she just felt anger toward him.

(She was afraid too.)

_§§§§_

He was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world, and her, she just wanted to vomit.

(It was a bad idea, she had eaten not enough things these last times, it would make her be just weaker.)

She would have wanted to be able to rip out his heart and eat it, _to crush it_, to reduce it to ashes slowly, to see the horror and the distress invade his look, to see his breath become heavier, to see a try of a beg escape from his lips (a useless beg, of course), and to see him loose, fall, _die_.

And to laugh of it, of course !

Wendy suddenly shivered, terrified by her own thoughts, horrified by this dark desire she never felt before, by the desire to kill which was devouring her right now, by this darkness that she was discovering in herself, and that she never thought was here before.

Her hatred against Pan became just stronger, because she _knew _that it was because of him that she was feeling this.

She clenched her fists, before remembering that she had hold on to a tree before, and that she was going to fall soon.

Holding herself to the branches (literally speaking), she moved her legs a little, feeling with relief that these last one were getting used again to the fact of doing something as simple and natural as _walking_ could be.

How she could succeed to stay on her feet after all the things she had went through was still a mystery for her.

"Do you need help ? He asked her, ironic, with a mocking tone.

She looked at him with a rage which was less and less contained.

\- Your help, you can put it where you want, she whispered with hostility.

Yes, to be with the Lost One, even if it didn't happen often had, well… made her vocabulary and her way to talk be _different_ from before.

\- Oh, but you don't need to be that aggressive !

\- Oh, really, _Peter _? Did I put you lately in a cage of which I then lost the key ? NO ! So, shut up, please ?

\- Alright. By the way, what I need to do doesn't need words, so, I can shut up if you want me to."

There was enough and not enough clues at the same time in his words, so Wendy could not understand what he meant, but it was enough to scare her.

To ask him questions would have been useless, and again, she couldn't escape from him.

The young girl realized then bitterly that she was trapped there, and that what she had always wanted was now turning into a true nightmare.

The young man's smile became soft and reassuring, but it didn't make Wendy forget which monster was hiding behind the smile of the angel, and he gave her his hand.

She would have wanted to put him away from her, with all her forces, but she was hungry, thirsty, she needed to _sleep_, she needed to _wash_.

And she knew that if she did this again, he would maybe let her die here, and she didn't want to, because a part of her still wanted to live, for her parents, for her brothers, and Baelfire.

(Thanks God, she hadn't forgot them yet.)

Exhausted and almost falling, she took his hand with disgust, admitting with difficulty that he was the only one who could save her, him who made everything to make her fall, and who was certainly not going to stop.

With fear in her heart, she followed him until the tree of the Lost One, now empty, and asking herself with terror what he was going to do to her.

_To be continued… _


	2. Part 2 : Bird with broken wings can't f

Part 2 : Bird with broken wings can't fly anymore.

**ND'A :**** Smut ****in this chapter or in the next one, I still don't know. ****But there will be awkward and morbid situations (we can thank Peter Pan for this…)**

Wendy rapidly realized something really simple.

She _hated_ silence.

This last one had been with her for these three last weeks, and she perfectly knew that if it continued this way, she was soon going to become completely crazy.

"Why are you doing all of this Peter ? She asked with a tired voice. Kidnap all these children, keep me prisoner, force Baelfire to stay here… Why ?"

To say the truth, she didn't know herself if she was really or not expecting an answer.

Everything she knew, was that her body was just tiredness, that she was forced to squeeze with all her forces Peter's hand so she would not fall on the ground, that her eyes were beginning to close themselves more and more, and that, even if it was absurd, the trip until the Lost One's tree seemed to be never-ending.

Feeling her legs weaken, she almost fell on the ground two or three times.

He turned into her direction and realizing how much slow she was, he shrugged and put something out of his pocket.

It seemed to particularly amuse him to see her in this state.

_Bloody sadistic bastard_.

If she decided to make a state of play, it was not really brilliant.

She didn't feel her feet anymore, nor her legs (well, she did, but not completely either), she didn't succeed to remember the last time she had eaten or drunk, or even slept, and she was feeling with worry that the physical tiredness what was risked the most to make her fall.

She didn't even take into account the fact that he still hadn't answered to her, and he didn't seem decided to do so.

The object in question was a little transparent flask full of a green dust that Wendy immediately identified as being pixie dust.

As he saw a light of hope lighten into the eyes of his prisoner, he had a mocking smile.

"Don't think about using it to escape from there, my dear Wendy… What is present in this one wouldn't be enough to do so, and by the way, you wouldn't want to abandon your dear Baelfire here, right ?

By seeing her superior lip tremble, a sign that she was soon going to cry because of the guilt, he smiled a new time.

\- This is, he continued, just a temporary solution to help us to reach the tree before you fall from tiredness.

\- Because of who ? She asked him, her rage coming back in her as strong as before.

\- Oh, mine, of course, he exclaimed without any remorse and almost with satisfaction. And also yours, since you're in this situation just because of your stupid and absurd stubbornness.

But don't worry, he added, coming closer to her and talking to her with a voice both terrifying and almost comforting, but in a morbid way, I will really take care of you now."

The most terrifying thing in all of this, she told herself, it was his eyes, she realized then as she was flying with him on her side. And that she was understanding with pain that the feeling of amazement that she was feeling once at the simple idea of flying had faded since a long time.

As they were both reaching the ground and that she was feeling that she would not reach it without damages, she felt with surprise Pan's magic attire her in his direction, this last one taking her in his arms with a softness which surprised her as much as it terrified her too.

She would have wanted to be able to resist, to leave, but, when the monster's embrace tightened around her, she didn't resist, and finally fell unconscious.

_§§§§_

Wendy Darling was just _magnificent_.

He would have wanted to kiss her, but he did know that it was still not the good moment.

He knew how to be patient when the situation demanded it.

(Two centuries at least would be necessary for him to obtain Henry Mills' heart, _of course_ he knew how to wait.)

Lying on the bed in which she already was the first time that Pan had made her endure the trial of the cage, the young girl was still not conscious of the perverse look which was on her.

When she opened her eyes a new time, her body hurt less than before, but she still felt a little dizzy, and to say the truth, she was even surprised to still be alive.

Wanting her not to fall unconscious again (which would have been both preoccupying for her and really annoying for him), Peter then decided, with a gesture, to use his magic, so she wouldn't suffer of (temporary, at least) from hunger and thirst.

Feeling suddenly really better, Wendy blinked, surprised of this mark of… _kindness _?

And she could not help asking herself _why _he didn't already do this before.

Ah yes, it's true, to think it would have been forgetting that this man was just a creepy bastard !

She was still tired, even if it was better, now that Peter had cast his spell on her, and that she had been able to rest for at least two or three hours.

Had she been more rested, maybe that she would have told herself with horror that this one must have looked at her while she was sleeping, a thing which was relatively… well, no, _completely_ shady.

"Thanks Peter, she said with circumspection and also a little reticence. I guess… she added.

\- Oh, but you're welcome, Wendy, he said with a voice which made her shiver. All the pleasure is for me…"

Oh, by the gods, _how on hell_ could he succeed to be that scaring and terrifying _even _when he tried being kind ?

It was beyond comprehension…

"I hate you… You already know it, right ?

\- Indeed my little Wendy… This is a secret for no one."

She was still lying there, and even if the bed was truly comfortable, she had just one desire : to go away.

"I ask you again the question, she said with a voice she hoped was enough assured. Why are you doing all of this ? Explain me ! I want to understand !"

A smile too much happy then drew itself on the young man's face who didn't seem to be more than seventeen years old, but who was in reality (in theory, at least), much older than that.

Peter Pan was not Malcolm anymore since a long time, and even if this last one hadn't been the most virtuous man in the world (his son could say things about it…), the fact is that, once upon a time, what he was doing would have horrified him.

Torture a poor girl for his own pleasure ?

It was not his sort.

(No, his sort was rather to abandon his son after he lost all his money…

Detail.)

"I will make you a proposal, my dear Wendy.

\- Stop talking to me like I matter for you Peter !

He then looked at her with an air of false sadness on his face.

\- But, the thing is that, you matter for me ! He protested."

_Liar_, she thought.

_If it really was the case, you would have let me go a long time ago._

_You know Peter, I used to care about you._

_Before you destroyed everything._

He then took back his smile both mischievous and evil.

"What if we played a little game ?"

He couldn't help but brush her hair, as he used to do so, like in the past, when she still thought that he cared about her, that he loved her.

_Before_, when she was still happy of being in Neverland.

When his hand finally brushed past her face, she closed her eyes, shivering.

She was still tired, but she was not hungry or thirsty anymore (well, she needed to wash, but it was a thing to which she would accept to think about later), so, strangely, she was feeling… well.

Fine, indeed, but weak.

Three weeks earlier, she would have probably refused this stupid suggestion, but the thing is, she didn't have the strength anymore.

All she wanted was the pain to stop.

And she wanted to understand, too.

And she didn't care at all about the price she would have to pay.

"What ? What do you want ?"

She knew something was wrong in this situation, that something was not normal, but the fact is that she didn't want to really think about it.

A light of desire then appeared into his eyes, and she immediately understood that she had probably made a mistake.

"You and I, we are going to talk. Well, me, mainly. I will talk, and tell you what I want to do. But, by the way…

\- What do you want in exchange of this information ? Wendy asked him with a weary voice, beginning to be used to the fact that with him, nothing was ever free.

In term of deals, Peter Pan definitely had nothing to envy to his son…

He seemed to want to make the pleasure last, savoring the fear and the tiredness that he was seeing in the look of the afraid young girl.

"You need to be washed, my dear… Urgently… So, while I bath you, I will tell you my reasons and my plan. And after I tell you all of this, you will have a choice : join me… Or go back into your cage. For an undetermined duration, and maybe for a longer time than the last time. You know really well what I am capable to do, he finished with a voice full of implicit."

The horror came back into the eyes of the young girl, whose breath began slowly to go into a panic, and who focused at first only on his last words, almost forgetting the atrocity he had said the instant before.

Not the cage…

_No more _the cage.

Trying to take again a calmer breath, she remembered that it was just a _threat_.

Nothing more.

Then, the true meaning of his proposal finally reached her tired spirit, and she started.

"Wait… What ?

\- Did you become deaf after all ? He asked her with an amused smile, putting his hand on her shoulder in an air falsely reassuring, not missing the light of disgust in her look.

Wendy then tried to go away from his grip, in order to take a refuge in the end of the bed, far from him, before she screamed with pain when her ruthless guardian tightened his grip on her shoulder, breaking almost this one with his magic.

\- Don't even think about trying to escape, he whispered to her with a cruel softness.

\- What do you want _exactly_ ? She hiccuped with horror. To…"

She never said these words which frightened her so much.

_To rape me ?_

Victorian England or not, Wendy Darling was not completely ignorant either.

She perfectly knew that if Peter saw her naked, even if it was in a context as ordinary as the one of a _bath_, things risked to end bad for her.

And she didn't want this to happen.

A shiver of horror invaded her, as the monster in front of her didn't even respond to her.

"Why do you always have to spoil everything ? To ruin everything, to sully everything ? Why Peter, why do you have to be such a monster ?

\- What do you mean ? In which way am I a monster ?

\- You know it well ! This is just blackmail, for an information you may never give me ! An information which may be completely useless !

\- So, then, why do you want so much to know it ?

\- I… I don't know… I just want to understand !"

Understand what he had become, understand how and why he could both be kind and be a monster at the same time.

She wanted to know.

He smiled with a tenderness far from the cruelty he demonstrated just before, before he ended his grip on her.

She grimaced with pain a new time, looking at her hurt shoulder, before he cured her again with his magic.

Would he ever stop to make her suffer ?

"All I want, he continued, is to make you feel good. Nothing else. I fed you, I cured you, now, I want to wash you."

And probably even more, Wendy thought, couldn't help but shivering again.

"I know how to wash by myself, she spit at his face. I can do this by myself, you don't have to do anything, in fact, you don't even have to be here !"

Wendy was not stupid. She perfectly knew that, magic of Neverland or not, she must be stinking now.

But she knew too that Peter could have solved it easily with his magic in just one click of the fingers, and that it was just by pure sadism that he was not doing this.

And it was repulsing her, disgusting her, was making her want to vomit.

He was making her want to scream, him and his stupid proposal.

Yet, she knew also that she needed him on this island, and that without him, she would be completely lost.

But it didn't mean either that she was forced to give up, she could still resist, and fight, and maybe one day free Baelfire and leave the place with him.

After all, it was the reason why she was here, no ?

She shook her heard, remembering then that her presence had nothing to do with Pan, even if the last moments she had passed with him could make her think the contrary.

Then, she suddenly took her decision.

"You know what ? You can still snuff it… I will never accept this.

His expression became then full of sadness, and she couldn't succeed to determine if this one was true and sincere or not.

\- Wendy, you used to love me, before… And I loved you too.

\- It was not love, the adolescent whispered. It _never _was love. Not from you, in fact. All you want to do is to use me, to _break me_. And I will never let you do so."

His expression sharpened suddenly, and a shadow appeared on his face.

"Oh, you think so ? He smiled with arrogance. Say that to Felix… He finally belonged to me, in the end… And he is really satisfied of it, believe me. And _happy_ too. Just as you will be, one day."

Wendy then shivered because of his words, not being able to believe that the boy who scared her so much had been once someone good, someone _different_, she couldn't believe that Pan had succeeded to break him too.

To believe it would mean accepting the idea that Pan could break _her_ too.

And she refused to do this with all her forces.

She would never give him this pleasure.

In a last mark of pride, she refused to let this monster take her her dignity, as he had already taken everything else from her before.

He had a last smile.

"You know what ? I am not going to get angry. I won't make you come back into your cage either… I will let you there, alone. For, well… a little time. So I can let you think about things. Since these three last weeks were not enough, I hope that this time, you will understand that all I want is your good.

\- By locking me up ? How can it only have a meaning ? In which way is it _love_ Peter ?

\- What you believe doesn't matter Wendy, he interrupted her. Here are my conditions. You will stay here, until you accept my deal.

\- You mean "accept you obnoxious blackmail"."

He shrugged.

"It's just a question of point of view."

_So you said._

"Oh, and by the way, he added, don't hope to try to escape during the period of time where you will be all alone. Because the word prison really means what it means.

He then clicked with his fingers, and shackles surrounded the young girl who, despite her efforts, didn't succeed to free herself.

Wendy then felt the bitter taste of bile go into her throat.

She wanted so much to vomit, to scream, to _die_.

\- And I think that this treatment should, after some time, make you change your judgment in my favor."

She could have screamed, protested, complained.

But it would have been useless.

"Don't worry, my magic will stop you from missing of everything… he whispered before leaving."

It's just after Peter left her bedroom that Wendy finally gave herself the right to cry.

_§§§§_

Her life, her entire existence, was just a fucking joke now.

The same hell had began a new time, _again_, for two other months.

He had let her alone, forced to stay on this damn bed, without anything to do, except to think and especially think about her own life.

She was asking herself how many time she would succeed to stay this way.

How many time she would succeed to resist to what Pan was inflicting to her, this loneliness, this horror, this endless wait.

And little by little, she began to hate him again.

The only good side of the situation, was that here, at least, she could get some rest, a thing which was not the case when she was still… in the cage.

But it was completely not _enough _for her.

Again, she felt like she was going to become totally mad, if things continued this way.

After two months, she finally gave up.

_§§§§_

During two months, she had screamed until she almost tore her own voice up.

She had protested, had begged, had _implored_.

Two months where she had been alone, so alone, where nor hunger nor thirst, nor anything else had tortured her, but where she felt like she was dying little by little.

Two months of Hell.

(But well, she was beginning to know what the Hell looked like, no ?)

_§§§§_

When he came back to see her after she had called for him, Peter Pan was harboring on his face a victorious smile, a smile that she would have wanted to rip out from his face.

_Die, bastard, die !_

"Well, my dear Wendy, didn't you become more… conciliatory with time ?"

More desperate would have been a more accurate term, but Wendy decided not to make any remark about it, too much tired to be able to defend herself in any way.

"It's okay… She said with difficulty, with a pained voice. We are going to do it, your stupid ceremony, or I don't know what it's really is… After all, it doesn't matter…

She didn't understand at all what he really wanted, nor why he wanted so much to have this damn power on her.

\- But, she added, there is something I want to do something after that. After I accomplish your… stupid demand. I want to see Baelfire !

\- In case you forgot, I already told you that you wouldn't _have the right_ to see him.

\- I already know it, so… We are going to do it according to _your _conditions. I will go to see him, but he won't see me. Since apparently, this is what you want.

\- Why would I accept to accord you this favor ?

\- Because you completely owe me that ! She screamed with furor. And because I need to know if he is okay or not !"

She was afraid, so afraid that it was too late and that Baelfire was already dead, of despair or killed by one of Pan's henchmen, she was so afraid that all her efforts had been done in vain.

"Alright, he finally said, at her own surprise. You will see him… Once you and I, we finish what we have to do."

She shouldn't have felt that relieved, she then realized…

And yet, it was the case.

_§§§§_

The room in which he leaded her was cleaned, and seemed to be really comfortable, and looked exactly like the bathroom of her own house, and Wendy couldn't help but shiver as she understood what it had to mean.

It couldn't be a coincidence.

"You promised me you wouldn't come back into my house… That you would not torture my family again. She looked at him right in his eyes. Did you at least keep _this promise_, Peter ?

\- I promised you I wouldn't hurt them, not that I wouldn't see them again… And I thought you would like it, to see that I had tried to recreate for you a familiar environment that you know really well."

Yes, but well, it was rather a vivid and painful reminder of what she had lost and would never see again.

With a gallantry that she found really inappropriate, he offered her a faked bow, before taking her hand, without asking for her permission.

Again, she tried with difficulty not to feel too much disgusted.

"My lady, if you want to follow me."

Did she really have the choice ?

Clicking with his fingers, he then made appear in the middle of the room a bathtub full of hot water.

She then sent him death stares.

If it was so easy for him, then, by the magic, why on hell did he take time to do this and complicate something that simple ?

Answer : just in order to make her suffer and humiliate her, of course.

His hand in her, which seemed to try to reproduce the illusion of an embrace full of tenderness was making her want to scream, just as this damn masquerade itself, which meant absolutely nothing.

Oh by the gods, did Pan seriously think that she could one day _love_ _him_ ?

After all the things he had done to her ?

According to the light in his look, yes, he completely thought this, and Wendy Darling was decided to prove him how wrong he was.

And she didn't care about the price she would have to pay.

_To be continued… _


	3. Part 3 : And she fell

Part 3 : And she fell.

**Author's note ****:**** Smut ****and probably Wendy's fall too in this chapter (and the tag dark!Wendy will really take its sense), disturbing moments, ****non-con****… It should be the**** second to last ****chapter of this (long) One Shot.**

She knew exactly what he wanted.

A feeling of shiver mixed with disgust crossed through her, as she was seeing in front of her the bathtub, which seemed almost to consider her with a mocking irony – if objects could be conscious in a way – and she had the impression that everything in this room was mocking her openly.

Peter Pan being the first of them.

Taking her hand out of his as fast as possible, she walked awkwardly directly to the bathtub, not knowing yet how things would turn, even if she already had a little idea of how it would end.

She swallowed with difficulty, understanding that she just could _not_ escape to it.

Wendy turned back in the direction of the one she called her friend once, and that she _loved_, with all her heart, despite what she said earlier, that she had loved, before Pan decided to destroy everything which was on his way.

She felt tears almost falling along her eyes, and she didn't even wipe them as these one were falling slowly.

It was the complete loss of her innocence that she was mourning, the loss of her childhood, even if this one had been already partly reduced to ashes two years ago, when Pan and his shadow had taken Baelfire far from her.

She didn't care about crying in front of him, she didn't care about anything now, and as she was trying to stop her body from trembling (from fear, anger, _horror_), plunging her nails into her hands to do so, not caring about the pain either, and she gave him a murderous look.

And, as all her moral bearings fell one after the other, she swore that one day, if she could do so, she would kill Peter Pan by herself, _with her own hands_.

Unconscious of this furor which animated her, the young man began to smile.

"Well ? He asked her. What are you waiting for ? He continued, looking at her with interest."

In order to put away from her the fog which was stopping her from seeing anything, she put her fingers on her eyes, wiping the best she could the tears which were not rolling anymore.

Eyes now reddened, she looked again at Pan.

"What ? She asked him, trying to be the less aggressive possible.

It would be useless to make him angry now.

It would just make things worst.

\- Did you forget the reason why we are here ?

_Because you're a pervert and a freaking bastard…_ she thought with rage.

He was seeing the rage consuming her, and he began to smile, again.

Oh, it would be so _good_ to destroy her, one day.

And he was going to begin right now.

What Wendy didn't know, is that Peter Pan was not always an immortal and eternally young child. She didn't know that he had been a child, then an adult, then a child again (a non usual thing, since normally, it's happening in the _other sense_), she didn't know that the situation was even more _shady_ than she thought it was.

Peter Pan was not just a young man obsessed by her, he was also Malcolm, without being him, but who was still obsessed by eternal youth, and by childhood, especially by its innocent side.

Which would not stop him from doing everything so she would loose her child soul, of course.

\- Not at all !

\- Well, then…

\- Could you please leave me some time ? Just so… I would prepare myself ?

\- To prepare yourself to what ? The only thing you've got to do, is to take off your clothes, and to go into this bathtub ! You should hurry, the water is going to get cold soon.

\- It shouldn't be a problem for you, with your so powerful magic, you should succeed to make it hotter, she mocked him, ignoring the clear double-sens that her sentence could get if you thought about it a little (or if you were someone with a great sense of perversity…)

His smile then began suddenly cold and ironic.

\- Wendy, my dear _Wendy…_ You know that you should be suspicious, now. My patience has some limits, and it would be good if it didn't turn bad for you… Or for this dear Baelfire, he said, throwing his threat at her face with the air the most nonchalant of the world."

The young girl froze, both scared and relieved, because if the perspective that this monster could hurt Baelfire was not something she liked, knowing that at least _he was alive_ was giving her back a little of her strength to fight.

She nodded her head, obedient.

"Fine, if we both agreed on the same things…

The young girl bite her tongue with anger, trying not make him even more angrier than he already was, but being herself still full of contained rage.

Oh, hell_, _did she _hate_ him.

Rapidly taking away from herself the outfits she was still wearing, she then entered into the bath that Peter had prepared for her, and she couldn't help sighing with satisfaction when her dirty and since a too long time abandoned body entered in contact with the burning water which was finally welcoming her in it.

Hell, it had been since such a long time that her body had knew nothing else than pain and privations, that yes, she could get some rest now !

Lost in her mind, she almost completely succeeded to forget Peter Pan's presence, who then surged back into her world.

Reassembling her last forces, the young girl who was both physically and morally exhausted then took the arm of the boy who pretended to love her.

Surprised, he frowned.

"What the…

\- Do we have a deal Peter ? She said, not even letting him finish his sentence. Once this… this… this_ thing_ is over, completely over, once you give me the information I asked from you, you will make me see Baelfire. Is that clear ? She exclaimed, making everything in order not to make her voice tremble."

He began to smile.

She still hadn't changed one bit, despite all the things he made her endure.

She was still herself, she was still so strong, so brave, so _valiant._

_Wonderful_.

"Fine… It seems quite reasonable to me. But, Wendy, especially don't forget that, if you disobey to me or resist to me, something terrible will happen to Baelfire. Or, to your little brothers…"

_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you_.

"Alright, she whispered, squeezing her teeth."

When he put his lips on hers some seconds later, she was then hit by this certitude : that he was sure of being _really_ in love with her, and to realize this could have made her cry, had she been alone.

_This is not love Peter._

_It will never be._

_It's just obsession. _

_§§§§_

She wanted to fell.

She was here, in this hell she couldn't leave, far from all the people she loved, and she wanted to die.

It would have been so easy, she suddenly realized some seconds later.

It would have been much more simpler to just give up, to abandon definitely, to stop fighting, and to let herself sink at the bottom of the bathtub, in order to flee from this non-consensual kiss that Pan was right now imposing to her.

It would have given to her the impression of finally having back control on her life for the first time in _months_.

But honestly, what would have really changed then ?

Peter Pan would have stopped her even before she could have done it, and he would have put her head out of the water immediately, and it would have been done for absolutely nothing.

It would just have made things even worst than they already were.

Yet, it's not what pushed her not to give up.

_Think about Baelfire._

_Think about John, about Michael, about mom and dad._

_You're not alone, don't forget it, this is what Pan wants you to believe, but he is wrong._

_He is lying to you._

_I know._

Wendy left her state of almost trance only some seconds later, when Peter finally decided to break the kiss he had forced her to share with him, and, breathing again with difficulty, she did everything she could in order not to begin to vomit.

Then, as if nothing awful had just happened, Pan gave her a great smile.

"Well… What if we really began this time ?"

_Oh, yes, it's true, I was supposed to wash, in fact_.

"Ah, yeah, I was forgetting it… he added, suddenly clacking his fingers, using his magic, and shaving her completely at the same moment."

Wendy raised a circumspect eyebrow.

"Was it really necessary ?

He shrugged.

\- Well, I said I would take care of you, no ? This, this is included into too."

She shivered again.

Oh gods, did he really think that it would be _enough_ to make her become attached to him ?

_If this is really what you want to do, then, let me go, damn _!

Without warning her tormentor, she plunged under the water for some seconds, trying to escape, maybe only illusory, from this true nightmare that her life had became.

When he took her arm, Wendy almost tried to get away from him, before remembering that she didn't have the right to escape.

And Pan's threat resonated again at her ears, making her freeze.

_If you disobey to me or resist to me, something terrible will happen to Baelfire. Or, to your little brothers…_

So, she just squeezed her teeth, ready to endure what would follow then.

"Don't be so tensed, Wendy ! It's just a bath, nothing else, you don't have to be so afraid !"

She decided to listen to him, despite her great desire to tell him to fuck off, by throwing her fist right in his face.

The young girl retained with difficulty a sigh of relief, seeing him begin to wash her hair, and not beginning with another more private part of her body.

But yet, she was still terribly afraid.

Having the certitude that he would use this occasion to hurt her, by pulling her hair, for example, or by doing something else to her, Wendy couldn't help but being surprised by seeing that Pan just… washed her hairs, simply.

These one, by the way, really needed to be washed, after quite six months (at least), not to be treated, washed or be taken care of, and they really seemed to look bad now.

She grimaced a little with pain during the process, while Pan helped himself with his magic that he used as the soap itself, in order to make her hair look like they used to be, but in the end, this treatment was more good than bad for her.

Even if it didn't make her forget that it was _Pan_ himself who was the responsible of this mess.

Talking about him, this one, maybe wanting to honor his part of the deal, seeing that his captive decided not to try to escape, as she was supposed to do, began then to talk.

"Fine… Since your current purpose is to understand why I am doing now what I am doing, to capture you, abduct Baelfire and keep him here, take all these children here… I will tell you, and especially, I will tell you all my story.

Wendy distractedly nodded her head, almost seeming to loose conscience, as Peter's hands on her hair, caressing her head with a certain softness, formed a real contrast compared to what she suffered from before.

For her, not to suffer during a certain period of time was more the exception than the norm, and it could have almost make her forget that all of this had just began in order to break her completely.

A part of herself wanted to give in totally, not to resist anymore, but Baelfire's look that she could almost see in her mind dissuaded her to do so.

\- Fine, she said. Go one, I am listening to you.

\- My name was not always Peter Pan. I used to be called Malcolm, and I was a human like all the other one. A mediocre man, he acknowledged, mortal, who had to grow up and to become an adult, a husband and then, a father.

Wendy started, almost risking to jump out of the bathtub, and she turned herself into his direction with a surprised look.

\- What… You used to be an _adult_ once ? But, how… how is it possible ?

He offered her an amused smile.

\- Well, magic of course.

\- And… you got a _kid _? A _family _?

\- For a time, yes. And then, one day, not a long time after my son's birth, my wife died. His face immediately darkened. And I failed raising up my son, I failed assuming my responsibilities.

Today more than at any other moment, Wendy understood well that monsters didn't come from nowhere, and at her own great surprise, she felt a sort of sympathy toward him.

It excused nothing, of course, but it explained a lot of things.

\- I am sorry…

He had a light smile, before putting his hand on her cheek, and she couldn't help shivering, as she still hadn't forgot that _he had locked her up there and tortured her_.

Then, he shrugged.

\- I got over it, with time.

\- And after that, your son… what happened to him ?

\- I gave him up and exchanged him against immortality and eternal youth, he exclaimed with cynicism."

Wendy immediately got away from any contact with her tormentor, feeling all her compassion for him fly away in a moment.

She paled.

\- So, this is how… you became Peter Pan ? By abandoning _your son _?

The immortal's smile became sardonic this time.

\- Indeed."

He stole a new forced kiss from her, and a deep nausea took her, while she was understanding what kind of monster really was in front of her.

\- And then, what happened ? She then asked, while Peter was now attacking her arms and the rest of her body that he began to wash with a softness almost obscene.

\- Oh, it's really simple, I began to abduct and recruit some other young boys across different worlds, making them come here with the help of my shadow.

\- In order to do what ?"

_It's almost done_, she forced herself to believe_, it's almost over_.

"My immortality is not immutable, he then said with nonchalance. In some centuries, it will be completely over, and I will die, well, only if I accept my fate without doing anything.

Wendy then felt a terrible hope invade her.

\- Is there a way to save you ?

_Is there a way to kill you _?

\- Yes, there is one. I am looking for a particular boy, who owns the heart of the truest believer. Thanks to him, I will be able to stay young forever.

The young girl immediately understood that terrible consequences would happen if he ever succeeded to find this boy.

\- When you find him, what will you do to him ?

As she saw what kind of smile was now ornamenting his face, she felt a terrible fear take her.

\- I will kill him ! I will rip out his heart, and put it into my own chest. And you, Wendy, you will help me in this quest, he said with the certitude that only mad people blocked on a fixed idea can have.

She forced herself to smile.

\- Never !

\- We will see it, _princess_."

When he kissed her for the third time of the day, she had to contain herself with all her forces in order not to bite his tongue.

_§§§§_

Feeling Peter Pan's hands run freely along her body, Wendy then understood that it was there, right now, that the horror would truly begin.

Not that he is expressing any kind of violence toward her (he perfectly knew he didn't need to do so in order to have what he wanted), in fact, it was even the contrary.

He was appropriating her body, or at least, he was trying to do so, with his damn hands, and all of this, his caresses, this obscene softness, this tenderness which had no sense, his smile, this madness in his look, just made her want to vomit.

The water in which she was suddenly seemed to freeze, now that she was feeling the grip of her tormentor on her get stronger.

She wanted to leave, run, get away, escape from what was happening to her.

But she couldn't.

Pan's threat resonated a new time in her spirit, and she took a deep breath.

She promised to herself that Pan would never destroy her.

"You know that this is not what I want, right ?

He began to smile, not stopping to touch, at her own deception.

\- Now yes, but one day, it will be the case."

She rolled her eyes, before gasping with surprise as she felt him come closer to her, his mouth beginning to put kisses on her neck, and the sensation itself was not really uncomfortable, and _it_ was the worst thing in this situation.

Her body had suffered _for months_ on the hands of this bastard, and the only thing this traitor wanted, was to feel no pain anymore, in fact, everything which was far from suffering was more than welcomed.

What could she do now except accept all these sensations that Pan was offering to her ?

(She couldn't flee or try to escape, or she would even more suffer, a thing she wanted not to endure.)

Even if she couldn't forget, again, that _he _was the one who was the responsible of her distress.

As he was continuing to kiss her, she couldn't deny that she…

Yes, she was feeling _good_.

In fact, because of her position, it was quite surprising, since she was right now lying in a bathtub full of water, without a pillow or anything else, not really the most comfortable place in the world either.

But it was without counting on Pan's magic, which made her feel like… like she was lying on a bed of clouds, if it was really possible, and in fact, it was really wonderful.

Well, wonderful shouldn't have been the appropriate adjective, but strangely, it was the first one which had come to her mind.

It was not normal.

The young girl opened her eyes, that she didn't even remember closing at first, in fact, and she put a critical look on the young man lying above her (and who was floating "in the air", a little like her, but it was not _that_ the most surprising), frowning.

"Peter… Tell me you're not using your magic on me in order to make me correspond at your desires."

The fact that he was doing this on her didn't even surprise her, in fact.

She knew him too much well to ignore the fact that he was ready to do anything to get what he wanted, and it didn't terrify her anymore, it just disgusted her.

Had she been more distanced from all of this, she could have almost felt relieved to see him take control, maybe she would have done it if she had been more desperate, and truly _broken_, because it would have meant not to suffer anymore, not to be unhappy, not to even be conscious of the terrible situation in which she was.

But it would have also signified the loss of her identity, her will, her _free-will_ itself, this thing which was both so fundamental and important, it would sign the definitive end of her freedom, it would make her become a totally different person, she would not be Wendy Darling anymore, she would only be Peter Pan's _doll_.

And she refused to let this happen.

He began to smile.

"Oh, Wendy… You know just as me that here, we play by using _my _rules.

_To play_.

Did he reduce everything to this unique action ?

Why did it still surprise her ?

\- This is not a game, Peter… It never was one, by the way."

She would not give up, she promised herself.

No matter what he would do, she would never let herself fall, she would do everything to stay herself.

She would still be here, despite the magic, despite what Pan was making her endure.

And yet… a part of herself wanted to do it, just for a time.

She was so tired.

So, maybe that… that she could relax at little, for some hours ?

And accept what Peter was giving to her, as morbid as it might be.

She just wanted not to suffer anymore.

She stopped resisting.

_§§§§_

Peter Pan exulted.

Magic was really a wonderful thing, when it was goodly used.

Wendy, with her eyes still opened, seemed to be now much more appeased than she was some seconds earlier, and Peter felt his smile widen when he noticed it.

He leaned on her, and kissed her gently.

When she replied to the kiss, he knew that he had won, temporally, at least.

He then put his hand between her thighs, beginning to softly caress her, touching her right where no one in the past had touched her, not even herself.

As he saw her begin to twist with pleasure, almost despite herself, he almost laughed.

She was almost moving in a sense, lost in pleasure, without even realizing it.

Except that, it wouldn't last for long.

Unfortunately for him.

The spell would soon stop, and in some seconds, she would come back to her senses.

Too bad.

After some minutes of this delicious torture, she began to scream with pleasure this time, and his smile became a smirk.

A good thing done now…

Some seconds later, she blinked, leaving this soft sleepiness, in which the swift orgasm that she had just felt had put her into.

Her expression instantly changed.

Being now full of pure horror.

And him, with still a smile on his lips, licked his fingers, with a satisfied air on his face.

The young girl came closer to him, and, without a word, she slapped him violently, and he received the slap without moving.

"You, monster ! She screamed, horrified. How did you dare…

Not letting her continue talking, he clicked his fingers a new time, making the water and the bathtub disappear, and he used his magic in order to dry her and dress her, leaving her completely mute.

\- Can you tell me what you're doing ? She asked him, frowning.

\- Well, I made you a promise, didn't I ?

\- I don't understand…

\- I promised to let you see Baelfire ! It's time now, don't you think ? Poor little one, he must feel really lonely where he is now.

Wendy looked at him with a suspicious air.

\- You also mentioned the fact that he didn't have the right to see me.

\- Indeed yes, and it didn't change at all."

She wanted to vomit.

"Do you really think I'm going to forget what you did to me just because you intend to keep a promise ?

He shrugged.

\- It doesn't matter… Let's go."

For the first time since she had arrived here, Wendy agreed with him.

_§§§§_

He had made her invisible, in fact, even if she had screamed his name while being next to him, Baelfire couldn't have heard her.

And it broke her heart, because Baelfire was persuaded to be alone, on this damn island, in this damn cave, with no allies, no friends, and that she was just there, next to him, _and that she could do nothing_.

And Peter Pan's sadistic smile didn't help at all to lessen her despair.

They were both alone and miserable, and it hurt her so much that she stayed there only for some minutes.

"I have a deal to propose to you…

\- What kind of deal ? She asked without any kindness.

\- Join the Lost Boys… In exchange, you will be well treated, and so will be Baelfire. And, who knows, maybe that one day, you will consider this place as your true home.

\- Never, she whispered, gritting her teeth."

_§§§§_

Years passed.

And, if in Neverland, it was not something noticeable, it was not the same in the land without magic.

In London, John and Michael had grown up, had lost their parents some years ago, and they were now two young adults who were twenty-fourth and twenty-two years old.

Fourteen years old had passed since Wendy's disappearance, and in the end, they had finally completely forgotten that this story with Peter Pan's shadow had ever been real.

So, the day the shadow came back to see them and where they met for the first time Peter Pan in the flesh, they remembered everything.

In front of them, there was the monster who had kidnapped Baelfire, and who was the responsible of their sister's disappearance.

"John, Michael, he saluted them, smiling. I am happy to finally meet you.

\- What did you do to them ? John asked him, terribly pale. To Baelfire and Wendy ?

\- Oh, don't worry, they are fine. By the way, I want to make a deal with you… Tell me boys, did you ever hear of a town called Storybrooke ?"

And here is how began the long slavery of the two Darling brothers.

_§§§§_

Other years passed, as painful as the previous for everyone.

John and Michael served Pan's mysterious purposes, while waiting for Storybrooke's appearance, and the curse to be broken, Baelfire was still as alone as he used to be, and Wendy…

Wendy was as miserable as before, maybe even more.

She had finally realized the truth.

She would never leave this place.

It didn't make this truth less painful.

She was trapped here since, what… hundred years or something like that ?

Her parents and her brothers were certainly dead since a long time, and yet, she still hadn't became a Lost Girl.

In her heart, she was still a Darling, and she was doing everything in order to remember her father's voice, her mother's face, and her little brother's laughs.

She refused to give up.

Since the bathtub scene, Peter Pan hadn't touched her again, at her own relief.

Maybe that he had finally understood that she didn't want to do anything with him.

Then, since she had no way out of this place, maybe that she could use her tormentor's weapons against him ?

"Can I know what you're doing here, little one ? The shadow asked her, and she shivered with fear.

\- I would want to… I would like to learn magic, she continued with more assurance.

\- And… for which reason ? The entity then said with its guttural voice.

_To be able to kill Peter Pan one day and flee from this place with Baelfire_.

She hold the shadow's look.

\- It's not your business."

Something which looked like a smile appeared on the… creature's face.

"Fine ! I will teach you all the things you need to know about magic… But I have to warn you… Be careful with that, you might fall easily into darkness, if you're not careful enough.

\- I surely won't, she replied. I know how to take care of myself. And I know what I am fighting for.

\- Well, we will see that…"

_§§§§_

Now that she was learning magic, Wendy didn't understand anymore why Baelfire felt so much hatred and fear toward it.

This feeling of power, this sensation of being powerful that she felt every time she used her new powers, all of this was terribly… intoxicating.

She had the feeling of finally getting back some control on her life, after all the horrors that Peter Pan had made her endure.

What she still didn't understand, was that she was falling, dangerously.

What she ignored either, was that it was exactly what Pan had planned.

As time passed more and more, Wendy began to loose herself without even realizing it.

What mattered the most now for her, it was to become more and more powerful, and her revenge against Pan seemed to be less and less important.

Yet, despite that, a burning anger sometimes animated her against him.

During the night, she sometimes touched herself, the same way he had touched her some decades ago, hiding herself under a bubble of invisibility, in order to show him, in a way, that he hadn't taken everything from her.

That she still had some liberty in this cursed world.

But, as she began thinking about Peter Pan while doing this, she maybe should have told herself that something was wrong.

Except that she didn't.

She was not helped either by Peter's own shenanigans, and by some events which happened later.

The first of them being Baelfire's departure who finally succeeded to escape from Neverland.

Peter used it in order to use again his magic on the young girl who, now that she knew that she was more alone than ever, felt even worst than before, and broken as she was, she was more psychologically fragile than she was in the past.

In the end, she was more vulnerable to his manipulations, and in reality, the fact that she had learned magic didn't help her at all, it was quite the contrary.

She was much more receptive to dark magic now, and since Peter Pan was far more powerful than she herself was, she couldn't resist to what he did to her : that is to say, modify her memories to make her believe that Baelfire had abandoned her purposely, just as her brothers and her parents, and that him, Peter Pan, was the only one who ever took care of her.

It was a lie, of course, but now, she believed firmly that it was true.

After all these years, even all these centuries of tortures, of bad treatments, of manipulations and blackmail, he had finally succeeded to change her the way he wanted to.

In the end, Peter Pan had been right.

In a sense, she belonged to him now…

_To be continued…_


	4. Part 4 : Neverland is no place for

Part 4 : Neverland is no place for children.

**Warnings :**** Dark!fic, death!fic, unhappy ending.**

Henry Mills never went to some "enchanted" land before he was abducted by Greg and Tamara.

He was born in the world without magic, and, unlike Emma, he never went to the Enchanted Forest, nor in Wonderland, nor anywhere else were there was magic.

Until this day.

Since now some minutes, he was running as fast as he could in the woods of the island, trying to escape to the Lost Boys.

Everything had happened so quickly that he was barely conscious that his two abductors were now dead, or at least, dying, and that he was alone on an island he knew nothing about, at the mercy of people he knew nothing about either.

In fact, now that he thought about it, Neverland was absolutely not like he imagined it would be.

Everything was so _dark_ and oppressive, and smelling like danger too, far away from the enchanting image he had been able to forge years ago.

"_Second star to the right and straight until morning..."_

He wished he never went here…

_§§§§_

Wendy had a satisfied smile on her face when Pan's shadow came on her side to inform her of how their plan was working.

Here they were, he had came on the island, finally he was here…

The boy, the one who had the heart of the truest believer, brought up by two of their pawns who understood only when it was too late that they had been manipulated, finally it was time.

She had waited for this moment for years.

Using her magic, she teleported herself directly alongside the Lost Boys, and her smile became wider when she saw the still fresh corpse of the man who was once called Greg Mendell.

And who was some years ago just a little boy named Owen Flynn who just wanted to find his father, and who, as time passed, had became obsessed by revenge against the person who had destroyed his life.

Pan had really succeeded to use at his advantage his desire for revenge and justice, as well as his hatred against magic.

Rumplestiltskin was not the only person who knew how to recognize a desperate soul…

"Good job, she then said to the young boys… Now that we got rid of these two nuisances, there is no risk that they will cause us any troubles now. What about the boy ?

\- He ran away Wendy, Felix declared.

\- That was predictable… Do your researches on your side, by doing as much noise as you can so he will hide himself from you, while I find him by myself and try to make him trust me… Just as Peter asked us to do…"

It would have been atrociously painful for her, before, to realize that she was now working with those who had succeeded to destroy her, and that she had once swore to destroy as well.

But now, well, she didn't care anymore.

The other Lost One saluted her, before leaving, as she herself disappeared too, her magic localizing really rapidly where Henry Mills had hidden.

Really rapidly, as if she had done that all her life, she put back on her face the mask of the scared and innocent little girl, the one she was once, but who had died a long time ago.

Well, it was not something Henry needed to know.

_§§§§_

As he heard a little scream of pain, Henry immediately froze, and looked behind him, looking at the direction from where it was coming.

He was exhausted, lost, not knowing where to go, and he was alone.

Logic told him to continue to run, but his legs were telling him another story.

Walking slowing closely to the source of the noise, he almost fell on the ground as he saw a young blond girl who couldn't be more than seventeen years old, and who seemed to be hurt, trying to get away from the creepers in which she was blocked.

She did, not easily, and she grimaced with pain a new time.

"Do you need help ? He asked her, trying not to scare her.

The unknown girl turned back at him, and the fear on her face disappeared some seconds later, probably because she just noticed he was not one of the Lost Boys.

\- Who… who are you ?

\- My name is Henry, Henry Mills, and don't worry, you don't have to be afraid of me. And you, you're…"

He didn't even need to finish his sentence, in fact.

A young girl living in Neverland, blond with blue eyes, and trying clearly to escape from Peter Pan and his Lost Boys…

"You're Wendy Darling, aren't you ?

\- Yes, that's me… How do you know my name ?

\- I read your story… And you really look like the way I imagined you. Well, according to what I am seeing, what I read seems to be quite inexact… What are you still doing here, I thought you came back home after your trip to Neverland ?

\- Henry, did you really think that Peter Pan would let me go ? Wendy answered with sadness. He never let _anyone _go.

\- My father did run away. In fact, not a long time ago, I still thought that Peter Pan was the hero of the story.

\- I don't know which stories were told to you Henry, but trust me… Wendy whispered with a terrible fear in her look, _they are all wrong_.

\- I guess I know it well now, Henry answered with bitterness.

\- In fact Henry, I am happy to meet you, she said, walking in his direction, before letting another scream of pain escape from her mouth.

\- What's wrong ?

\- I… I think I sprained my ankle…

\- Can you still walk ?"

At this precise moment, they heard a great noise not far from them, and without hesitating any longer, Wendy took the adolescent's hand, and she made him follow her, whispering "I will never come back there".

And they began to run, while Wendy tried continuously not to scream despite the pain, and Henry asked himself what she must fear to be that willing to run away from this despite her injury.

How much was this island _dangerous_ ?

_§§§§_

Some minutes later, they finally reached Wendy's little house, and Henry helped this one to enter in it, calming himself for the first time since he arrived on this damn island.

"Thanks Henry… I think I will be fine by now, she said, going on her bed, while Henry sat down not far from her.

\- You're sure ?

\- Yes, don't worry…"

She took a strange flask not far from her, and drank it entirely, under Henry's surprised look, who then saw some seconds later the young girl's ankle come back to normal again.

"You seem to succeed to manage in this, he complimented her, not knowing exactly what to say.

\- I live on this island since more than two centuries Henry, I had to learn to survive all alone and by myself.

\- I'm sorry, it's just that… I don't really know how to react to… this.

\- This is normal Henry, you just arrived here… Don't worry, you will get used to it soon."

The look Henry sent to her was full of flames and will.

"No, I won't ! He exclaimed. My mothers will come for me, they will all come here to save me ! My family will come for me !

\- Mine didn't come for me Henry… _No one _ever came for anyone here. Why would it be different this time ?

\- Because my family is not like the other one ! Henry said, still obstinate. They are heroes, warriors, they will come for me, and for you too, as soon as they know you're here !

\- No one can come to Neverland Henry, except if Peter wants it.

\- They will… I am telling you the truth, they will come…

\- Then, Pan will kill them… And you won't be able to stop it from happening, Wendy announced with a melancholic tone."

A heavy silence then appeared between them.

"How did you learn to make this potion ? It's a potion to cure people, right ?

\- Yes, indeed… Tinkerbell taught me that."

It was a lie, obviously, and Wendy almost began to smile as she saw a light of hope appear in the young boy's eyes.

It was almost too much easy…

"Tinkerbell ? She is here too ? I mean… do you think she could be one of our allies, to fight against Pan ?

Willingly, the Lost Girl let sadness invade her face's traits, letting the mask that this one had became falsely crack.

\- I am sorry Henry… But Tinkerbell is dead… Peter Pan killed her years ago…"

And this, this was not even a lie.

Horror replaced hope in the eyes of the Savior's son.

Except that he was not faking it.

"She… she is dead ?

\- I am sorry Henry, the young girl repeated, not believing any single word she was saying. But Pan is the master of this island, and all the good will in the world will not allow you to destroy him.

\- When did you lose hope Wendy ?"

And, for the first time since her encounter with the trust believer, Wendy felt, for some seconds, her mask really crack, a little.

_A long time ago Henry… I lost hope so long ago… _

"I lost hope when I realized that no one would come for me… When I understood that I was blocked here for forever, without being able to run away.

Then, she forced herself to smile.

\- Here you are, get a rest, I will make sure that Pan or his Lost Boys won't succeed to find us for at least some days… I have some spells to cast around the house, she lied, you don't have to worry, here, we are safe… For now.

\- Fine… Wendy ? Henry exclaimed before she left the house. I… I wanted to thank you… For everything you're doing for me."

It would have _hurt_ her so much, before, she thought, to see him this way, so much confidant, while she was here only to manipulate him, to _destroy_ him.

But now, well, she just didn't care.

"Oh, but you're welcome Henry…"

She left then, and hadn't Henry been so scared by the perspective to stay on this island as a prisoner, he would have surely asked himself why Wendy didn't ask him some news from Baelfire…

_§§§§_

It would have been really simple for Wendy to let Peter Pan get Henry, here, at this moment, right now, but it was not what he wanted.

He was Peter Pan.

He wanted to _play_ with Henry, and so did Wendy.

She felt a shiver of joy invade her, all her body was burning with excitement, and longing, and all these dark and bad emotions, that she had hidden during her discussion with Henry invaded her again, and she began to smile.

The game had just began, and she couldn't wait for it.

She had lied to Henry, partly.

It was not Pan who had killed Tinkerbell.

She did.

Well, to be precise, it was Peter who had asked her to do this, years before, in order to make sure she really was loyal to him.

She didn't hesitate any second.

She had ripped out her heart, in a firm and precise gesture, and had crushed it some seconds later, also taking away from the fairy the last rests of her magic.

The fairy had screamed with pain, her screams being rapidly masked by the laughs of the two monsters in front of her.

It was probably this day that, definitely, Wendy had fallen into the void.

"So, Wendy ?

It was not disgust which was agitating her this time, as she was going in Peter's direction, that was quite the contrary.

And her brothers and Baelfire, if they had been able to see her this way, would have probably not recognized her.

Her eyes were the thing which had changed the most, they were so _dark_ now, as was everything on this damn island.

\- Everything is fine my love, he totally trusts me… I played the fragile and defenseless little girl, he completely fell into my trap.

She could have cried about what she had lost, pitied herself about what she had became…

But Peter's smile erased all the rest, and Wendy didn't hesitate any second before running to her lover's arms in order to kiss him.

\- That's great… Great job. I love you Wendy.

She began to smile, feeling like she was burning again.

\- I love you too Peter."

When did this lie become _the truth _?

When he attired her to him in order to fuck her on the ground, she didn't even resist.

_§§§§_

"My father never told me you stayed in Neverland, Henry told her the day after they met.

Wendy froze immediately.

She knew that Henry's father was Baelfire, obviously, Pan had told her.

And she just didn't care.

He left her alone here, didn't he ?

Just like John and Michael did.

Why would she care about his fate ?

\- I am not surprised by this… she answered, terribly bitter. After what he did to me… He abandoned me and left me here, on this island, all alone, and now I…

The young girl never finished her sentence, before beginning to cough, under Henry's worried look.

He decided not to tell her that Neal was dead now, not wanting to sadden her even more.

\- Wendy… I don't think my father really abandoned you… I just think he never knew you came back there…

In the past, before all of this, Wendy would have immediately believed him.

When she was still not completely destroyed and broken into pieces, that she was still not poisoned by Peter Pan's lies, that she hadn't been built again at his image by the immortal monster, when she was still herself, Wendy Darling, who only wanted to save her adoptive brother from a terrible shadow.

But this Wendy…

She was _dead_.

\- Baelfire abandoned me… John and Michael abandoned me, they never came to search me here. And now, I… Well, it doesn't matter…

\- What do you mean ?

\- It doesn't matter anymore now… I am dying.

Henry started, frozen.

\- You… what ?

\- I am dying, she repeated. Neverland and magic are dying too, and we will soon all disappear. If you don't save us from destruction before…

\- Excuse me ?"

And for the first time, Henry saw hope shine in the Lost Girl's eyes.

"Do you know why you're here Henry ? Do you know why Peter Pan keep abducting boys since centuries ?

\- No ! Because… he is a psychopath.

\- He did it because he needs you ! As we all do ! Because you are the only one who can save us from what is going to happen.

\- My mother is the Savior, I am not… How could I… be a hero ?

\- Because you get the heart of the trust believer… Seriously, why did you already believe in the curse even before you brought Emma to Storybrooke ?

\- I… I have magic in me ?

\- Of course you do…

\- What am I supposed to do then ?

\- You have to give your heart to Peter Pan… It will block you for forever here, in Neverland, and it will save the island and magic, and will give back his lost humanity to Peter, she lied.

She saw doubt infiltrate Henry's look, and she had to contain herself from smiling with satisfaction.

He would _so easy_ to manipulate.

She had learned well her lessons on Pan's side…

"I always wanted to be a hero, he confided to the young girl, but I didn't think about doing it this way…"

And Wendy knew at this precise moment that they had won.

_§§§§_

When the heroes succeeded to find the place where Henry was, it was already too late.

Henry had already given his heart to Pan, and, as she heard Emma Swan scream as she saw her son's corpse, Wendy let an evil smile appear on her face, at the surprise of all the other.

"_Wendy_ ?"

And then, suddenly, she saw them.

Baelfire, John and Michael…

She saw them again, and felt nothing, except anger.

"Oh, Wendy… John whispered, who was once his little brother, what happened to you ?

\- Nothing which is not your fault… _little_ _brother_."

She saw surprise in his look, and she didn't let him talk any longer, and didn't even let him _alive_ any longer, throwing herself on him, animated by rage, anger and darkness, ripping out his heart, smiling as they were all screaming.

She crushed it, then she did the same with Baelfire and Michael, while Peter, with some new powers thanks to Henry's heart, was taking care of the other.

They both had blood on their face when the battle stopped.

"We did it Wendy… Peter whispered. We won, he added, with this light of madness in his look which was in her too now."

She smiled, before kissing him.

Yes, indeed.

This victory was theirs.

THE END.

**Author's note :**** Fine, this OS is finally over (hallelujah !), and the next OS will be published I-don't-know-when, and will be also in several parts, but it will have a happy ending. And it will be… a particular CaptainSwan fic. Try to find out which ship which can be called this way will be written… **


	5. OS 2 : The things he took away from me

OS 2 : The things he took away from me.

**Pairings :**** Past Killian Jones/Milah & Past Rumplestiltskin/Milah. DarlingFire, TinkerRed & a special "CaptainSwan". **

**Inspired by chapter 38.**

**2\. AU [Role reversal] :**

**Milah**** put the hook which would soon give her her nickname at the place where her hand used to be, and she tried with difficulty not to cry, not to vomit, not to be too angry.**

**Between Rumple and her, there is a war, now.**

Part 1 : Prepare yourself to suffer.

Everything was her fault.

It was her who had left after all, her who had ran away, Killian had just offered her a refuge far from her husband and her bleak life (but not far from her son, no, _he_ was not the one she was trying to flee from, no, it _never_ was him...), it was _her _and her only who had been cowardly and selfish.

She had once reproached Rumplestiltskin for his cowardice on the battlefield.

But now, she was the coward of the story...

And she had absolutely _no excuse_.

But, at this precise moment, as she was facing him, with his hand being deeply buried in Killian Jones' chest, the man she loved more than anything else in the world, she was beginning to really understand what kind of terrible fear must have possessed him that day, against the Ogres.

Even if, it was not really the fear of dying that she was feeling right now, but the fear of losing someone she cared for.

She should have understood immediately that something was wrong, after Killian had met this stranger.

Generally, people from this place tried not to come across them...

She should have known that this strange man was not one of them...

She should have _known _that their good luck couldn't last forever.

Soon, she would pay the price for abandoning her little boy, and she found that so _ironic_, to know that Rumple had done the same thing years after she did it.

In a sense, maybe that, beyond the idea of going back for him later, in reality, she had let him to her husband because she was _sure_ that with him, Baelfire was in good hands.

Oh, now she was realizing how much wrong she had been.

"You abandoned our son ?

\- You did the same thing too, so please, don't you dare being a know-it-all, not about that subject, will you ?

\- And what, do you think I don't care ? Rumple, I carry the weight of my guilt since _eight long years_ ! I love our son, and I left him behind me only with a heavy heart !

\- You should have stayed with Baelfire and me, the wizard answered. You would have had an easier life, more simple, wiser.

Milah began to smile.

\- Maybe I just wanted to be a fool then. Or maybe you're the fool of the story... And simpler in which way ? If I am not wrong, there was a new war which began years later, a new time !

_\- Yes, a war ___I ___had to stop, and because of which I became the Dark One !_

_\- If you had accepted to let our family move to another country, like I proposed, you wouldn't have to endure that, ___we ___wouldn't have endured this, and I would have stayed with you, I swear it !_

_\- Except that you left... And I had to come back home, alone, and explain to our son ___that his mom would never come back___ !_

_\- And that was because you didn't fight for me !_

_\- How could I do that ? The wizard protested. I was a cripple, I was terrified and I had never hold a sword in my entire life, and you would have wanted me to fight against a man at least ten years younger than me and who was obviously a great swordsman ? Do you want to know what would have happened if I had fought against him Milah ? I would have lost, and I would be ___dead___ ! And Baelfire would have become a complete orphan !_

_\- I wouldn't have killed you, ___Crocodile___, the pirate said, from the other side of the deck. I would have let you go, alone, or with you wife, if she wanted to follow you..."_

_Milah then looked like she was really devastated, her fist clenched on the magic bean that she was holding in her right hand, and that Killian had gave her some minutes earlier, and which was still in her left hand some seconds before._

_Her only protection against the dark wizard, and she knew how much her situation was precarious._

_"Rumple... it was not about you ___winning ___this fight, you just had to prove that you loved me enough to at least try to fight for me !_

_\- But you didn't love enough Baelfire to accept to stay with him, the wizard insinuated. _

_Milah's face turned into a cold expression._

_\- I made my choice. And so did you. Apparently, you didn't love enough Baelfire either..._

_\- I made a mistake ! One single little mistake, that cost me a lot ! But you... you decided to let our little boy down in order to go to sail on the oceans with your dear pirate ! What a great mother you are, he said, ironic, and she couldn't deny the fact that he was totally right._

_\- How many times do you expect me to apologize ? Milah asked him._

\- To apologize doesn't mean anything if you're not really sorry, the Dark One said.

\- What do you know about that ? What do you know about my pain, my remorse, my suffering ?

\- What about mine ? For years, I thought you were a prisoner, I suffered thinking that you were suffering terribly in the hands of a monster, I _lied_ to Baelfire in order to protect him by making him believe that you were dead, do you think that I didn't suffer _hell _too during these last eight years ? I thought I had lost you for forever, I _mourned_ you ! And you... you didn't care at all, did you ?

\- What if it was the case ? She asked him, provoking, not thinking a single word."

Her former husband's face twisted into an expression of pure rage, and he came closer to her.

"Give me one reason not to kill you, Rumplestiltskin whistled.

\- I possess the only object that can make you find our son, she answered with a false swaggering air."

He froze, and then looked at the captain of the ship, and, in only some seconds, everything changed.

Milah instantly understood what he had in mind, but, before she had the time to take in her hand her sabre, in a vain trial to stop him, he used his magic in order to send her against the mast, clasping her in the cordages which were around her.

And then he teleported himself, arriving in front of the pirate the second after, and, under the horrified look of his former spouse, he ripped out his heart.

Killian began to scream, and the Dark One smiled to Milah.

"You broke my heart once by running away with him, and by giving up Baelfire, as if he didn't matter for you... It's my turn to break yours, he said before crushing what he had in his hand, mercilessly.

\- No Rumple, please, don't do this, I beg you, he is not the responsible in this story..."

Too late...

Milah began to scream as well, succeeded finally to free herself from her shackles some seconds later, and fell at the feet of her lover, who had just passed away.

The young woman looked up, and anger and hatred rapidly replaced sadness in her eyes.

Taking in her hand the hook that had fallen next to her, she stand up, and tried to stab Rumplestiltskin with it, but it only made him laugh.

"Oh, deary, you're insulting me... Did you suddenly forget that I am immortal now ?

\- I will kill you Rumplestiltskin... She said, her face completely twisted by the rage. Oh this, I swear it by all the gods that exist and by the magic, one day, _I will kill you _!

The sorcerer smiled at her with amusement.

\- We will see that... Now, if you excuse me, he added, using Milah's own sword, I have something to collect."

And, in a precise and quick gesture, he cut her hand.

Milah screamed a new time, feeling the pain of the mutilation in her flesh, with probably as much intensity as Rumple felt it himself in the past when he had made his own leg live something quite similar.

Tears in her eyes, her heart into pieces and her hand on the ground, Milah had to contain herself with all her forces in order not to scream, and Rumplestiltskin then said at her ear :

"I won't kill you... I want you to live, so you can feel the sadness and the pain I endured during all these years because of you, I want you to live by knowing that I will find back our son, and by being aware of the fact that _I _broke your live like you broke mine..."

_I didn't… _she wanted to say, but pain stopped her from saying anything.

He smiled at her one last time, before fading away in a cloud of purple smoke.

And it was at this precise moment that Milah fully allowed herself to scream her pain, the one she was feeling in her body as well as the one she felt in her heart and in her soul.

She swore it to herself already.

She would never have any respite before she would get revenge on her hated husband.

_§§§§_

Captain Hook.

It was how she was called now.

And she didn't care at all.

Rumplestiltskin may thought he had won on her, but the magic bean she had succeeded to steal from him told her the contrary.

She had been completely lost during the first minutes that had followed his atrocious crime, between the dead body of her lover just under her eyes, the pain of her cut hand, and the general confusion inside the crew after their captain's death, before she finally took control of all of this.

It was only natural after all, more than just the pirate's companion, she was his right-hand-woman, and this, since eight years, the fact that she took his place didn't surprise anybody.

With now only a hand and a revenge in her mind, she decided where to go now.

Killian had talked to her about an island, a cursed place where he had been once, where his brother had died, where magic ruled, and where time... didn't exist, never passed.

_Neverland_.

If there was one place where she could find a way to kill Rumplestiltskin, it was this world.

(She had already lost hope of finding Baelfire, in the immensity of the world without magic, how could she know where he was ?

And well, it was not as if he wanted to see her again, not after what she had done to him.

Even though he didn't know it yet.)

Rumplestiltskin may thought he had the advantage of time against her, being immortal, well, she would show him he was wrong.

With determination, she threw the bean in the ocean, and, as the portal opened itself in front of her, she closed her eyes, allowing herself to cry the one she had loved so much.

Oh yes, she swore it.

She would have her revenge.

_§§§§_

The first days (sort of) in Neverland were... complicated.

It was a place full of magic too, quite similar to the Enchanted Forest, except with one detail : it was far more dark.

Milah already knew it, she hated this place.

Between Peter Pan, the Lost Boys, the evil magic of the island, and the fact that she was constantly pondering her revenge, the young woman couldn't succeed to feel well in this world, which was the case of the rest of the crew too.

_No one _was happy to be in Neverland anyway...

Some months then passed (sort of, again), still the same, dull, monotonous, without any change, while the pirate slowly got used to their new environment, and that Milah also realized that she was in an impasse.

She was trapped here, without any way to leave, and she still didn't find a way to kill Rumplestiltskin.

The truth was that she didn't move an inch since her arrival.

And her anger was far from disappearing, that was quite the contrary.

Dead, dead, dead, Killian was _dead_, and she had the sad feeling that her heart too was dead now.

Rumple had absolutely taken everything from her, he had killed her lover, had cut her hand, he had also abandoned their son to an unknown fate and maybe terrible (who knows, maybe that he was already _dead_ for all she knew, _and it was his fault_), and because she didn't want to hate herself, she had preferred to hate her husband.

She wanted to kill him.

She swore it to herself, again and again, yes, _she would kill him_.

Nothing else mattered.

Her son and the pirate weren't here anymore to stop her from falling anyway.

_§§§§_

It was a dark and so cold night when Milah saw again her son.

It was a bad night, and she was in a bad mood as well, and not really in a charitable mood when one of the members of her crew came to tell her that they had fished out a young boy who had fallen into water and who had been clearly brought here by Pan's shadow, she had almost thought about not going to see him.

Then, she had briefly thought about her son, and her heart had squeezed.

He was just a child after all, and he had just arrived on a boat full of unknown pirates (and he was still unconscious apparently), being probably ripped out from his family as _hundreds _of children had been before him, the fact that he had fallen on their ship and not on the island was a true blessing.

She had went where the child had been brought, and where he was sleeping, and she had frozen.

Time had passed, she hadn't seen him since eight years, he had grown up, he had changed, and the little boy aged of six years old had turned into a teenager of fourteen years old (almost fifteenth), he was definitely not the same anymore, indeed, but...

But she had immediately recognized him.

She had completely frozen, astonished, unable to move or even to say any word, she couldn't even _breath _at all, the situation seemed to be so unreal.

It was her son, her little boy, he was alive, _and he was here_.

"Baelfire ? She had whispered, just not able to say anything else."

Now completely mute because of the emotion, tears in her eyes, these one threatening to fall at any moment, she let herself fall next to him, without any forces.

Putting her hand through his hair, she then finally cracked at this moment, bursting into tears, and she hold him against her, while he was still sleeping, ignoring for now what was happening.

"I am sorry, she whispered between two sobs, apologizing for abandoning him, asking forgiveness for their broken family, for all the things that had been taken from him, and that he would never get back, excuse-me please, I am sorry, _I am so sorry_..."

_§§§§_

Baelfire, as he opened his eyes the morning after, expected not to be in London anymore.

But he certainly didn't expect to see a woman he knew too well.

"Mom ?

Milah forced herself to smile, her eyes still reddened by the tears.

\- Yes... it's me, it's really me."

In other circumstances, maybe that the young man would have threw himself into her arms, happy to finally find her again.

But, paradoxically, what tarnished that, it was the fact that _she was still alive_.

And Baelfire didn't understand how it could be possible.

He looked at her, incredulous.

"You're dead... A pirate killed you, _and you died_ ! This is what dad told me.

She shook her head.

\- No. I don't know what _exactly_ you father told you when I... disappeared, but it was a lie. I know that he had good intentions, but nothing he told you was true. I didn't die, I just... left. Far away from you. From the two of you. And I am sorry."

His son completely froze a new time as he heard her words, and looked at her with horror, as if it was the first time he was seeing her.

A light of understanding appeared in his eyes.

"You, Baelfire then hiccupped, replacing the pieces of the puzzle in his head. You didn't die, you weren't taken away, you _ran away_. You _abandoned_ me. Since the beginning, it was you.

\- Baelfire, please...

\- You... why ? Why did you leave ? Why did you let us ? Then, his look darkened again. You... you became a pirate, right ? That's the reason why you left ? Because you wanted to sail ? And... what about _me then _? What about _our family _?"

She wanted so bad to take him in her arms, tell him that she loved him, that she was sorry, but she knew that he wouldn't let her do that.

"When you were born... your father was supposed to fight on the battlefield during the Ogres war. I was... I was still pregnant with you then, and I loved sincerely your father at that time, I assure you. But... he was afraid and didn't fight, he ran away from the fight... He mutilated his own leg and fled from the battlefield... He is a coward.

Her son looked at her with horror.

\- So... That's why you left ? He... he survived; he came back home, what did you prefer ? Him to die at war ?

\- I..."

Maybe that she wanted this once, or maybe that it was only anger and shame which were talking when she had said to her husband that she would have preferred him to fight, to _die_ instead of coming back.

It was better to be the wife of a dead hero than the wife of a living coward.

She had thought this at that moment, but there, facing her son, she was beginning to tell herself that she had been wrong.

That she had been unfairly cruel.

She was asking herself if she would have done better than him.

If she would have been more courageous than him, and succeeded not to be afraid.

The fact that she had fled eight years before showed her the contrary, so yes, she could only admit that she didn't have the right to give any lessons to her former husband about cowardice.

"I am sorry... It was not the only problem, our wedding was a true disaster, your father refused to leave the village so we could start a new life somewhere else, and I... I was suffocating in this life, I wanted to leave, see the world, be free... And Killian was here, he offered me to run away with him, to be a part of his crew, and... I accepted. I left.

\- So... does that mean that... I wasn't enough, right ? Not enough for you or to make you want to stay with us ?

She looked at her son right in the eyes.

\- Don't. Ever. Say. It. Again. You're my son, and I love you. Baelfire, I forbid you to think one second that this is your fault, I didn't leave because of you... I left because I was unhappy, and selfish, and cowardly, and I... I was in love, I was stupid, and I wanted to flee from your father, it's true but... It never was because I wanted to flee from _you_, is that clear ? I would have stayed, had your father fought for me, but he didn't, and I wanted... I wanted so bad to come back to take you with me, _I swear it_.

\- But you never did ! Baelfire exclaimed with rancour. You left, and papa told me you were dead ! I believe that you're dead since eight years, lost for forever, and you... You abandoned me !

\- I am sorry Bae... I am so sorry it ended this way.

\- You weren't here, when the war began again, he said with rage, and when they wanted to make me fight... You weren't here either, when dad became the Dark One, began to fall into darkness, and you weren't here either when he abandoned me... During all these years... the young boy whispered, tears in his eyes, _you weren't here_ ! Why are you here anyway ? And where is your dear pirate ?

\- He is dead... the pirate said with pain, and your father killed him. He ripped out his heart, crushed it, and cut my hand... I came here because I want to get revenge on him and find a way to kill him.

When Baelfire began to laugh, it felt like it was anything but joyous.

\- So, in the end, it seems like you're not better than him... You too... you also finally began a monster.

\- Baelfire, please, listen to me...

\- No ! Go away... Leave me alone."

The captain sighed, before nodding her head, and leaving the room, while her son was curling up on himself, crying again.

She sincerely hoped that her little boy would one day find the strength in his heart to forgive her.

After all, she had all the time in the world to convince him to do so, didn't she ?

_§§§§_

Pan and his Lost Boys would burn in hell before she would accept to give them her son.

_§§§§_

"_You're not my family... Not anymore. I want to go back to my real family... The Darling._

_\- Baelfire... You can't. No one can leave this place. Not if Pan doesn't let you do it._

_\- Then, let me leave your ship._

_\- You're still my son, whether you want it or not... I won't let you go and risk to fall into Peter Pan's hands."_

_§§§§_

Felix and his henchmen had came back on the Jolly Roger, looking for the boy.

She had lied, obviously, she was good at that game now...

When she had entered into her son's cabin, she had found it completely empty.

He had ran away.

The only person she could have blamed, it was herself, again.

_§§§§_

"_Wendy ?_

_\- Baelfire ?"_

He was not alone.

Not anymore.

And he was clearly not letting her to Peter Pan, she was the prisoner of this island because of him, he could at least free her from this prison.

_§§§§_

Some years and centuries had passed, Milah trying by all the means possible to find her son (sometimes not even thinking anymore about revenge) this one living now with Wendy and Tinker Bell, far from Peter Pan's group, but the pirate's efforts had been vain for a long time.

He didn't want to see her...

Until a certain moment, and, after she made a deal with Pan so he would let them go, her and her crew, she had came to see her son, proposed to him and the two other to come with them, in the Enchanted Forest, assuring him that he would be able to leave far from her if he wanted to, hoping despite that that he would accept to stay for a time with her.

And he had accepted.

It was his only way to leave so...

But, as they came back in this world they once fled, Milah, seeing a certain purple smoke surround them, realized suddenly that she probably wouldn't have the time to only _try_ to reconnect with her son...

_To be continued..._


	6. Part 2 : I am no one

Part 2 : I am no one.

Rachel Jones was not really happy.

Oh the truth is that she was not really that unhappy either, but nothing in her life was really thrilling to be honest.

The young woman lived since forever in Storybrooke, since her birth, if she remembered it well, she never left it, and never had the chance to be able to by the way.

Even though she did want to.

But she never had the strength or the courage to leave the town, she didn't even dare to just _try_.

She had a boat, and worked in Storybrooke's port, and she did dream since she was a child to sail on the seas, but she never took off.

So, even though she wished it could have been different (she dreamed to go to the Australian bush for example), she was still living in this town that she didn't really like and where she was alone.

Yes, that was another aspect of her life that she deplored, her loneliness, the fact that she had no one, no friends except Ruby (she was her ex, like the doctor Whale, so it didn't really count) and the fact that she mainly saw her when she worked, when Rachel went to the Granny's in order to drink beyond reason, or in the Rabbit Hole, where she did the same thing, didn't help at all.

Years ago, she had lost her left hand in an accident on her boat, and she was now wearing a prosthesis hand instead (there was a hook put somewhere on one of the chest of drawers of her apartment, but she had no idea of why it was there, yet, when she looked at the object, without knowing why, she felt like it was _important _for her), and she didn't really remember the incident itself.

She only remembered the pain, and she didn't really like to think or talk about it.

Well, she didn't like to talk about her past, her parents who died when she was still a child, her issues with alcohol, or her loneliness, her job which was not really fulfilling, she didn't like to talk about her life in general.

She didn't like Storybrooke too, but she wandered some days into the town, and one day, without knowing exactly why, she had entered in M. Gold's shop.

The man saluted her, and she did the same with a politeness mixed with a fear she couldn't explain, despite the years, and as far as she knew, it was a fear shared by most of the inhabitants of the town.

Everybody feared this man, probably because he was rich, powerful, owned the entire town, and that he could expel anybody at any moment if he wanted too…

No, definitely, Rachel Jones didn't like him, and she had no idea if it was the same for him or not.

She didn't care.

But if there was a thing that couldn't be denied about the man, was that his shop was full of incredible objects, and she had then ferreted, until she saw a figurine on the antique dealer's desk.

It seemed to be terribly… familiar, in a sense, even if she was completely sure that it was the first time she was going in this place, and that she had never seen the object before.

Yet… she had already seen it, somewhere, something in her was screaming it, this toy which could have belonged to her child, if she had one, which was not the case, and, as she blinked some seconds later, the impression finally disappeared.

(She didn't know then, that the object once belonged to her son, nor that she had one at all, that she had _abandoned_ _him_, and especially that he was close to her, _so close_ that it would have made her feel dizzy had she known the truth.

She didn't know either that the man just in front of her was her former husband, who hated her more than anyone else in the world, or that she felt the same about him.)

"I don't intend to sell it, the pawnbroker told her when he realized what she looking at, with the smile of a shark that she had difficulties to interpret."

She almost answered to him that she already knew it, since what she was staring at was not on one of the windows in front of her, but she just shut up and cautiously nodded her head, showing him that she had understood.

She chose and bought another object, and left, while the strange impression was more and more disappearing, until it was sure that she would have forgotten it (forgotten a new time, maybe ?) the day after, not remarking M. Gold's dark and suspicious look on her.

He didn't know why, but he didn't like this woman, not at all.

She was lucky he had lost his memory…

_§§§§_

Rose Faye was a woman who considered herself as being quite happy.

She had a correct and well paid job in the main estate agency of Storybrooke, she was since not a long time the adoptive mother of a thirteen years old girl named Freya Smith, and even though she was single (and had a crush for Ruby, she admitted it, even if she did nothing about that), she didn't feel really alone or sad.

She had colleagues, even though they weren't really her friends, and she could affirm that she was Regina Mills' only friend, this one not being known for having a lot of friends too.

She was not really Ruby's friend, but she did talk to her sometimes when she went to the Granny's, and the waitress seemed to like her, and except an animosity toward the Mother Superior (that she didn't see often, luckily) that she still couldn't explain, a mix of unease, anger and rage coming from who knows where, there was no one in town she had problems with.

Except M. Gold, of course, but it was a general and justified feeling, regarding to the attitude of the man with his customers or his tenants.

So yes, the young woman thought that she was quite lucky.

_§§§§_

Freya Smith was a completely normal child.

Unlike Henry Mills, who had been adopted by Regina when he was still a baby, and who had learned that he was adopted not a long time ago, just after he turned ten years old, the teenager, as for her, had been adopted when she was ten years old (even if Henry kept telling her that she had _always_ been there, that it was because of the curse if she didn't remember it) and did know that Rose was not her real mother.

Her parents, just like her little brothers, had died in a car accident three years ago, and, if she still didn't call Rose "mom", she considered her as her only family now.

Well…

There was someone else, a young fourteen years old boy named Neal Cassidy, street boy, that she accommodated sometimes in the guest room, when her mother didn't notice, and that she had met when she had seen him trying to steal from them one day.

Believing at first that he was just a simple thief, she had rapidly realized she was wrong when she understood that he was her age, but also that he was simply here… because he was hungry.

He was living this way since some months (no, twenty-eight years, _twenty-eight years_, Henry would have told them if he had known), alone, in the streets, since his parents abandoned him and left the town, leaving him there, he was not even going to school anymore, surviving like he could, and Freya had then decided to do the only good thing.

Help him.

She had done it, had hidden to Rose the fact the Neal was squatting regularly their house, not knowing that her adoptive mother _already knew it_, this one not really knowing what to do to make the young boy's situation better.

None of them expected their life to completely change the day Emma Swan arrived in Storybrooke.

And yet…

_§§§§_

"_Which name ?_

_\- Emma… Emma Swan._

_\- Emma ! What a lovely name !_"

This was just what the Dark One needed to finally get back this memory he had lost for twenty-eight long years.

Oh, compared to the two hundreds years during which he had lost (_abandoned, you mean abandoned Rumple, abandoned, you abandoned him_ ! His ex-wife's voice whispered to him, the one who, ironically, did the same) and tried to find his son, it was nothing, nothing at all.

By the way, it had felt good to forget, and the thing is that, remembering for the first time all those things he lived, to be _himself_ again felt like being punched in the face.

He was Rumplestiltskin.

He was the Dark One.

Belle was dead, dead for forever, because he rejected her, forced her to leave, and because her father rejected her too, and it hurt, it hurt so bad, but he couldn't do anything about it, he couldn't change it, so he tried to ignore the pain, he would think about it later.

He had a son.

And he didn't know where Baelfire was…

It didn't matter, he would find him wherever he was, it was the reason why he had came in this world after all.

Without forgetting the fact that…

He received another hammer blow, as he realized something else.

_Milah was here._

_His_ _ex-wife, that he hated so much, was in Storybrooke_ !

How could it be possible, how could she be here, and especially, _how could she survive for so long_ ?

He remembered then Neverland, the fact that she had a magic bean with her, and he realized that she went there, obviously and also… that she came back.

Well, if his father could have get rid of her, he would have felt grateful for that…

The why and the how didn't matter, his ex-wife was here, and she had forgotten him, in fact, she had forgotten everything of her former life, but it was not important, she had to pay for what she did to him, what she did _to their son_.

A sardonic smile appeared on his face as he realized that, now that remembered everything, _he would be able to make her life hell_.

Oh, he was going to have so much _fun…_

Their reunion would be everything but happy (well for her at least).

_§§§§_

_Some weeks later._

Rachel met officially Emma Swan only after strange and painful circumstances.

In fact, they did see each other sometimes at the Granny's, when the young woman still rented a room, or when she went in order to drink a coffee or a hot chocolate, or to eat something, but nothing else.

Except that, some hours earlier, M. Gold had taken her boat because she still hadn't paid her rent, it was the most precious thing she possessed, she worked with it, and there was nothing she could do against that, and then…

Regina Mills asked her to steal the antique dealer during the next night, she needed money, she accepted, and she did it, and if she didn't miss the light of triumph in the mayor's eyes when she gave her the chipped cup, she didn't understand it at all.

She had thought that it was right, it was over, end of the story, but she hadn't counted on Gold's determination to find this famous cup, as well as his anger against her.

She should have known he would know she was the one who had done it.

She should have known he would find her.

(He did find her in the Enchanted Forest after all.)

_§§§§_

The fear which took her some hours ago didn't leave, and didn't disappear either when the young woman finally opened her eyes and saw the pawnbroker himself.

Oh, she should have understood that she wouldn't get away like that, she should have refused Regina's proposition when she still could.

"M. Gold ? She said with a surprise she already knew was totally false. What are you… Where am I ?

\- Hello miss Jones… The man said without answering her question, and with a shark smile which made her shiver with fear, the uncertainty and the precariousness of her situation totally appearing to her now.

\- What do you want ? She asked him, forcing herself to keep an assured voice.

He got closer to her, the noise of his cane resonating in the terrible silence of the room.

\- It looks like, deary, that you possess something which is mine, he whistled, looking at her coldly.

She frowned, not understanding, all the objects she stole weren't at her home anymore, the new sheriff got it, or Regina did, but he couldn't talk about this insignificant cup, why would the richest man of the town care about that exactly ?

(Oh if she _knew_.)

\- I don't see what you're talking about.

He nervously squeezed his cane in his fist, feeling his rage grow more and more as he faced his ex-wife.

Oh, Regina played well when she decided to choose _her_ and no one else, the more he looked at her, the more he remembered what she did to him, what she did to _them _anditwas waking up a hatred which slept for twenty-eight years.

And it needed only some sparks so it would burn again and explode.

\- Don't lie to me ! He exclaimed, anger stopping him from controlling his voice. You stole something from me, something I own, and which is really precious for me, a thing Emma Swan didn't find, _and I want you to give it me back_ ! He screamed.

Milah, who already couldn't move anymore, froze even more, petrified.

\- I… I am sorry, but I don't have anything else anymore ! She said, realizing it wouldn't help her to lie.

\- Oh, then it's Regina, he continued, it has to be her, oh I should have known that she would have doubts about that, but not that she would be that cruel to do that to me…"

Cruel, he had been that with her too, she was just returning him the favor…

\- I don't understand…

\- SHUT-UP ! He couldn't help but scream, as he was continuing to convulsively grip his cane in his left hand, and that he was seeing again some scenes from his past, all those moments where Milah mocked him, that terrible day where she left them, and suddenly, his rage against Regina or even against Moe, as well as his frustration for not getting the cup back were nothing compared to his hatred against his former spouse."

And Baelfire too, the little kid she abandoned, that they both abandoned, lost, who fell into the world without magic, alone, without anybody to guide him, _and where was he exactly_ ?

It was her fault too, he was not the only responsible in this sad story, he needed somebody to blame who was not himself, _and she was here_.

She was here, and Baelfire was not.

_And. It. Was. Not. Fair !_

So he began to hit her.

She got beaten up mercilessly, he wanted to make her suffer, just like she made him suffer once, he wanted her to understand how it felt, what he felt when she left, when he did _realize_ that she had abandoned them, he wanted her to _pay _for all of that, he wanted to make disappear his guilt about Belle's death and the fact that he still didn't know where Baelfire was.

And she was the perfect person for that.

He beat her, he beat her again, and again, _and_ _again_, not even paying attention to the screams of pain coming from her, he didn't care at all, he just wanted to destroy her, make her suffer, it didn't matter how far he went, screaming reproaches which were louder and louder, and…

"GOLD ! A voice screamed, while a hand went on his arm, stopping him from hitting Milah again. Stop that, _right now_ !"

He turned.

It was Emma Swan, her look full of horror, and when he saw how his former wife looked like now, seeing the blood on his cane, he understood why.

He froze, his cane still in his hand, and he nodded his head.

He felt… empty.

If beating Milah had made him feel a great satisfaction at first, now, he didn't feel anything at all, because it changed nothing, Belle was still gone, and Bae was Gods know where.

He still hated her, it's true, but as he saw her terrified look, he felt almost… _pity_ for her.

He loved her once after all, and he had the feeling to see himself in her, the coward weaver he was once who had ran away from the battlefield, and he felt a heartache.

Things could have be so different if they had been from this world and not the Enchanted Forest, and from this time, maybe they would just have divorced, their family wouldn't have fallen down on itself, and their son wouldn't have suffered from this.

Well, regrets were useless now, it was too late to change anything…

_§§§§_

« M. Gold ?

\- What miss Swan ?

\- I wanted to know… when you were beating Rachel Jones, you said… well you screamed… "You abandoned us, you abandoned him…" Who were you talking about ?

\- Nothing, he lied. This is not your business, he added when she gave him a suspicious look."

She shrugged, before going to the hospital.

_§§§§_

Rachel's body was now nothing but pain and suffering, and when she woke up some hours later, pain, even though weaker now, was still here.

She opened her eyes, and felt deeply relieved when she realized that it was Emma Swan who was there, and not M. Gold, and that she was in a hospital.

She tried to move and grimaced.

\- How are you feeling ? Except the obvious physical pain I mean.

\- I feel like I was hit by a truck, she said while sitting up straight, but I am fine, and she at least had the satisfaction to hear Emma laugh.

\- I'm sorry, the sheriff said, more serious, that I didn't arrive earlier.

\- I am the one who should thank you, the young woman answered, if you didn't come at all, I think that he…

She never ended her sentence.

That he would have killed her ?

(He almost did, once, a long time ago.)

\- Well, that's a chance that I did find you then, Emma said with a little smile, and despite the pain still here, she couldn't help but smile too. Fine… I have some questions to ask to you. It was you who stole from him, right ?

Rachel nodded.

\- Yes, it was me…

\- Why did you do this ? Did you want to get revenge on him ?

She could have lied, said that it was the case, but…

But Emma Swan did seem to _really_ want to change the things in this town, so she decided to trust her.

\- Regina Mills asked me to, and she wanted me to steal a particular object, a cup… I didn't really understand why.

The sheriff frowned, not understanding either.

\- Fine… thanks for your answers, by the way, M. Gold will have to give you your boat back, and to leave you some time so you can pay your rent."

Rachel nodded her head, relieved, and Emma saluted her one last time, before standing up in order to leave the room.

"Emma ? The sailor said one last time, and the sheriff turned back. Thank you again.

Emma smiled to her.

\- You're welcome."

_To be continued… _


End file.
